Los tres Taisho
by zoraidarose
Summary: En 1946 en un pueblo llamado San Luis de la paz viven tres primos que no se toleran mutuamente Luis Sesshomaru Taisho un prestamista tacaño y poeta, Luis Koga Taisho un enamorado alcohólico e Inuyasha Luis Taisho un señor orgulloso y altivo que junto con su amada y estricta abuela Kaede Luisa Taisho viven en relativa paz hasta que unas inesperadas llegadas pondrán sus vidas alreves
1. Chapter 1

**Los tres Taisho**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, pero quizá algún día pueda conseguirlos, sobre todo al precioso de Inuyasha y si de paso puedo a Sesshomaru, tener a los dos para mi solita... la trama es de una película mexicana del director Ismael Rodríguez, protagonizada por Pedro Infante (me encanta)

 **Personajes:**

 **Luisa García: Kaede**

 **José Luis: Inuyasha**

 **Luis Manuel: Sesshomaru**

 **Luis Antonio: Koga**

 **Lupita: Kagome**

 **Tranquilino: Ginta**

 **Margarito: Hakaku**

 **Alcalde Don Cosme: Totosai**

 **El señor cura: Hojo**

 **Mr. John Smith: Tsudara**

Era una mañana colorida y fragante de verano en san Luis de la paz, las aves trinaban, las flores y las frutas dejaban brillar sus colores, todo era serenidad, y en la villa familiar de la familia Taisho una dulce abuelita revisaba amorosamente sus plantas.

-¡Con un demonio! ¡Ginta!- llamo estrepitosamente mirando hacia la ventana de su sala apoyándose en su fiel bastón.

-¡ya voy patroncita!- respondió el criado corriendo al jardín.

-¡¿Qué no te mande que movieras esas macetas?! ¡Recógelas cabezón!- le regaño, el muchacho corrió a cumplir la orden.

-pero patroncita si pesan más que yo- se quejó intentando levantar las pesadas palmas.

-pero claro con semejantes piedras que traes en esa chirimoya que Dios te ha dado por cabeza- murmuro la anciana exhalando el humo de su puro.

-mira Hakaku, aunque estés de visita ayúdale a tu hermano- pidió a otro muchacho que reposaba junto a la fuente.

-mande usted doña Kaede- asintió llendo a buscar la otras macetas, Ginta paso a su lado arrastrando una de ellas.

-¡pon esas sillas en el pasillo condenado!- le ordeno haciéndolo saltar y correr hacia las susodichas.

-¡¿y que no vez esas tablas viejas?! ¡Recógelas!- le grito sin darle oportunidad de tomar las cillas, mas no le quedó otra opción.

-¿bueno pero, pero que estás haciendo caramba?- gruño la vieja señora cuando Ginta hubo agarrado las famosas tablas.

-pues lo que usted me manda- respondió medio fastidiado.

-"pues lo que usted me manda" yo no te manda que te quedaras ahí como vaca echada- le reprendió.

-pero ya me mareo con tanto grito- se quejó, mala idea pues eso se ganó un bastonazo en la cabeza.

-¡cállese! O le doy un bastonazo- le amenazas enfurruñada.

-¿otro?- pregunto Ginta sobándose el sitio del golpe.

-no me discutas mucosillo- le ordeno.

-hay patroncita debería usted apaciguarse que mañana es día de su santo- sé quejo el muchacho recogiendo el resto de las tablas.

-¡feh! ¿Día de mi santo? Y no aparece ninguno de estos tres condenados- gruño malhumorada.

-¿condenados los Taisho?- pregunto Ginta inocentemente.

-Cuándo digo condenados ¿a quién más me puedo referir cabeza de calabaza?-

-valientes nietos me ha dado Dios- refunfuño llevándose su puro a los labios.

-Luis Koga, Inuyasha Luis, Luis Sesshomaru. Mis tres Luises ¡hmph! ¿Qué estarán haciendo mis "angelitos"?- se preguntó acomodándose en su silla predilecta.

 _En otro lado del pueblo…_

-"hombre que por el mundo vagas, mal que para ti no quieras, a otro no lo hagas" Luis Sesshomaru Taisho- recitaba orgullo el mayor de los nietos de doña Kaede, Luis Sesshomaru era un hombre joven, alto de porte real, con un lago cabello plateado, con ojos dorados característicos de su familia, que gustaba del buen vestir y las cosas caras, mas era reacio al momento de soltar el dinero además de presumido y muy vanidoso.

-patrón, aquí lo busca el prestamista- llamo Jaken su fiel criado.

-¿prestamista?- pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-¡aquí no hay más prestamista que yo!- declaró con altanería.

-señor licenciado, con esta profesión no se pica, y con usted no he podido- declaro el anciano prestamista con un documento bien enrollado en sus manos.

-¡feh! Nadie ha podido- concordó Sesshomaru.

-por eso le informo que me marcho del pueblo- suspiro tristemente.

-pero no sin antes pagarse lo que me debe- lo amenazo Sesshomaru dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

-sí señor, y con algo estoy seguro de que va interesarle mucho- sonrió el anciano desenrollando el documento.

-nada que no sea dinero me interesa-gruño acomodándose en su lujosa silla.

-¿ni siquiera la hipoteca del rancho de su primo Inuyasha?- sonrió el otro prestamista, aquello si llamo la atención de Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con tono de indiferencia, más la sonrisa del anciano se incrementó.

-las escrituras de la hipoteca del rancho de Inuyasha Luis Taisho- volvió a repetir. Sesshomaru le arrebato los documentos y una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro solo un segundo antes de volver a su expresión pétrea.

-trato hecho, me quedo con ella y no me debe nada, y ahora lárguese fuera- lo corrió poniendo los papeles a buen resguardo.

-no se moleste con todo gusto- salió aliviado el anciano usurero.

-Jeje, ahora si va a molar usted a su primo ¿verdad?- sonrió Jaken que había presenciado todo.

-¿a molar? Ya lo tengo entre mis manos- sonrió Sesshomaru.

-por fin lo he de ver muerto de hambre… arrastrándose… pidiéndome caridad… y entonces ¿sabes lo que hare?- sonrió mirando a Jaken.

-¿Qué patrón?- sonrió el sirviente pelando sus de por sí ya saltones ojos.

-lo arrojare a los perros- finalizo.

-pobres de Ah y Un la de indigestión que les va a caer- murmuro Jaken sintiendo lastima por los caninos gemelos de su amo.

 _Mientras tanto en un rancho en la esquina norte del pueblo…_

El segundo de los nietos de doña Kaede, Inuyasha Luis Taisho leía entretenido uno de los tantos libros que había dejado su padre mientras desayunaba en su modesto cuarto, una vez finalizados sus alimentos dejo el manuscrito a un lado y se levantó para arreglarse en el espejo. A diferencia de Sesshomaru él era un poco más bajo por uso 4 centímetros, su cabello plateado era rebelde y le llegaba a la cadera como una melena, su porte eras rudo y más desaliñado pero aun así cuidaba de tener buena presentación y aprovechaba sus dotes de buen mozo.

Sintiéndose la camisa en el pantalón tomo con un suspiro de enamoramiento la foto de su novia, Ayame Wolf, una linda pelirroja de ojos como esmeraldas y muy enérgica, además de dulce y lo que más el añoraba, muy fiel. Beso la foto con devoción pensando en la cita que ambos acordaron al anochecer.

-¡don Inuyasha! ¡Amo Inuyasha!- llamo uno de sus criados desde la puerta corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-despacio Myoga, ¿Qué pasa?- le indico al anciano regordete para que respirara un poco.

-que… su primo Sesshomaru ya se quedó con la hipoteca de este rancho de usted- le indico temeroso.

-¿Qué?- gruño molesto.

-¡feh! Claro tenía que suceder, como soy el más pobre de los tres- suspiro encintando una de sus muchas pistolas.

-usted es pobre porque así lo quiere, mire tan solo todo este montón de ofertas de negocio y usted ni las mira- negó el anciano criado.

-¿para qué Myoga? Cuando uno no tiene capital propio todo lo que quieren es exportarlo- gruño arreglándose el cuello de la camisa.

-no Myoga, prefiero ganar una miseria por mi cuenta que regalarle mi trabajo a otros- finalizo.

-¿entonces porque no acepta el dinero que le ofrece su santa abuela? Es usted demasiado orgulloso- intento otra vez el anciano, le daba pena ver la condición de su señor siendo este inteligente y muy trabajador.

-¡feh! Tu no sabes de estas cosas- le regaño.

-no Myoga, no es orgullo es dignidad de hombre- expreso altivo.

-¿entonces va a permitir que don Sesshomaru le quite su rancho?- pregunto sin pensar el sirviente.

-me lo quita si me dejo, seré pobre pero no idiota- aseguro.

-¡ese es mi amo!- sonrió Myoga. Inuyasha estaba a punto de salir cuando de último monto se volvió.

-Myoga- llamo a su criado volviendo a tomar la foto entre sus manos.

-mande usted patrón-

-ve a casa de los Wolf y dile a Ayame que hoy no me espere- indico, tenía demasiado de que preocuparse como para pensar en su novia.

-con perdón de usted patrón, yo creo que me voy a ahorrar el viaje- murmuro cabizbajo Myoga.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Inuyasha confundido.

-porque… yo no se lo quería decir a usted pero… su otro primo, Luis Koga… se madrugo con su novia de usted-explicó retrocediendo de inmediato.

-¡me lleva…! ¡Maldito lobo!- gruño estrellando la fotografía enmarcada contra la pared.

-tres Taisho somos demasiados en este mundo- gruño saliendo después de estrellar las puertas.

 _En un sendero no muy lejano del pueblo…_

-ándale preciosa no te hagas la inocente- sonreía Koga intentando abrasar a Ayame.

-déjame ¡te digo que no!- grito ella fastidiada forcejeando con él.

-pues entonces dígame que si- Koga era el último de los tres nietos de Kaede, que a diferencia de sus primos tenía el cabello negro, siempre amarrado en una coleta alta, era amigo de la fiesta, un vividor empedernido que se sostenía gracias a los negocios hechos por su difunto padre.

-a lo mejor tu ni me quieres, y solo me buscas para darle en la cabeza a tu primo- se quejó la muchacha.

-querrás decir en los cuernos, pues lo que es él y mi otro primo, son solo un par de bueyes que ni para la yunta- se mofo Koga rodeando la cinturita de Ayame con un brazo.

-y no pierdo las esperanzas de borraros del mapa un buen día- Ayame frunció el ceño ante el cinismo de Koga.

-pero no me cambies la conversación, y dime ¿Qué hacías con Juana en la escondida?- pregunto indignada, siempre le había gustado Koga, pero le molestaba que solo se fijara en ella después de que empezó a fijarse en su primo.

-no seas celosa guapa, le estaba preguntando por ti- sonrió pícaramente Koga aflojando su agarre pero sin soltarla.

-¿por mí? ¿Y para eso le pegabas la bocota en las orejas?- la sonrisa del pelinegro se ensancho.

-es que se lo estaba preguntando en secreto- Ayame lo vio escéptica.

-¿Qué secreto? Lo desafío, Koga aprovecho para comenzar a darle pequeños besos en la comisura de su cuello cerca de su oreja, Ayame sonrió debido a las cosquillas que le provocaba.

-¿entonces? ¿Sí o sí?- sonrió Koga con altanería.

-debías ser tu para salirte bien librado-sonrió también Ayame.

-¿me vas a decir que no te gusta?- pregunto Koga acariciándole el rostro.

-ya déjame que se me hace tarde- intento empujarlo, pero no dio ni un paso antes de que el muchacho la abrazara y la besara apasionadamente.

-¡oh dios!- exclamo Ayame cuando por fin la dejo ir pues intentando calmar el rubor de sus mejillas su tacto le dijo que uno de sus pendientes había desaparecido.

-¿Qué buscas mi reina?- pregunto Koga al verla escudriñar el suelo con mal mirada.

-mi arete, que mal, debe habérseme perdido por el camino- suspiro triste, y después de que Koga le prometiera comprarle un par nuevo decidió marcharse.

-hasta luego princesa- se despidió el pelinegro con una sonrisa, más cuando la muchacha se perdió de su vista, extrajo de sus labios el pendiente.

-toma Okami, para mi colección- sonrió dándole el pendiente a su criado.

-qué bello, es muy parecido a ese que le quito usted a la Rosita- sonrió el criado.

-si aunque ya se me hizo tarde para encontrarme con María, pásame aquí eso que tengo sed- ordeno para luego tomar una botella de agua ardiente y vaciar la mitad de un solo trago para luego dar un grito de satisfacción.

-¡ESTO ES VIDA! ¡LO DEMÁS SON TARUGADAS!- sonrió.

-recuerda lo que te digo Okami, mientras cómanos, bébanos y amenos aunque no trabajemos- aconsejo a su criado.

Si esta era la vida de los tres Taisho de san Luis de la paz, pero poco sabían los tres primos que su rutina pronto se vería amenazada con un peligro ancestral para los de su linde sanguíneo… en un claro alejado del pueblo tres hombres también jóvenes tenían acorralado a un anciano, Bankotsu, Jakotsu y Renkotsu Shichinintai, tres hermanos hasta hace poco presos por numerosos crímenes, cuya familia había jurado muerte contra los Taisho hacía ya muchas generaciones y ahora que estaban prófugos buscaban su revancha.

-¡habla viejo zorro! Porque si no me lo dices por la buena me lo dirás por la mala- amenazo Jakotsu sujetando al anciano con su pistola en la otra mano.

-más te vale que nos digas donde están ahora los Taisho- secundo Bankotsu apuntándole con su propia pistola.

-¡mátenme si quieren! Por mí no han de saber nada ¡yo no he de cargar con la sangre de los Taisho!- se defendió valientemente el anciano.

-¿la sangre? Este algo sabe- sonrió Bankotsu.

-¡con lo que se me basta! Ustedes son los Shichinintai que estaban en presidio ¡Y EN MALDITA HORA VUELVEN! – estallo el anciano. Un disparo rompió la discusión para luego dejar caer lentamente el cadáver del hombre mayor.

-los muertos no hablan- sonrió Renkotsu que hasta entonces había estado viendo todo desde su caballo.

-¡caray hermano! Lo hubieras dejado que se defendiera- suspiro Jakotsu.

-ya te hemos dicho que es de mala suerte matarlos sin que se defiendan- lo reprendió Bankotsu guardando su pistola.

-ya será para la próxima- le restó importancia, sus hermanos se persignaron ante el cadáver.

-santiguaste- ordeno Bankotsu, de malas Renkotsu imito el gesto.

 _Tanto en la taberna del pueblo esa misma noche…_

El sonido de golpes seguido de gritos femeninos inundaron las calles aledañas de la taberna de La Paz De San Luis, los músicos salieron corriendo varios muebles volaron, y cuando destallaron los disparos la gente salió desesperada de la taberna.

-¿Qué pasa ahí?- pregunto un policía a un compañero que salía justo con la multitud.

-¡loas Taisho se encontraron ahí adentro y se armaron en pleito!- respondió agitado.

-¡¿LOS TAISHO?! ¡CORRE VAMONOS!- dijo como quien ve un fantasma el otro policía.

-¿los Taisho?- pregunto un hombre para sí solo que pasaba por ahí, hasta que una mesa voló fuera del bar.

-¡LOS TRES TAISHO!- grito muerto del susto antes de echar a correr

 _Continuara…_


	2. La abuela

**Hola aquí traigo el segundo capítulo y una rápida aclaración, no es igual a los tres huastecos aunque la trama es similar por el hecho de que son tres y están en México, pero les garantizo que no tiene nada que ver.**

 **La abuela**

-¿pero qué estás haciendo grandísimo animal?- pregunto Kaede al ver como Ginta se peleaba con un florero y un ramo de flores.

-¿Qué no vez que no caben?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

-¿pero yo que culpa tengo de que le quede grande el ramo al florero?- pregunto Ginta desganado.

-le queda chico el florero al ramo, ponlas en el macetón- ordeno rodando los ojos tras sus redondos lentes, cuando el sonido del vidrio quebrándose apareció en su sala.

-ya la regué- se lamentó Ginta en voz baja.

-virgen santísima ¡¿pero qué has hecho?! ¡El florero de mi abuela que había heredado de su abuela! ¡Y tu grandísimo pedazo de…!- estallo furiosa al ver su preciado jarrón hecho pedazos.

-sabe que patroncita mejor ya cálmese que le hace daño- intento calmarla pero Kaede se enfureció más.

-¡a mí no me da órdenes ningún sin vergüenza, bandido…!- estallo empezando a azotar su bastón el cuerpo del muchacho.

-¡hay no! ¡Doña Kaede no!- gritaba Ginta intentando escapar de la paliza de su patrona.

-¡ven acá pedazo de canalla!-ordeno persiguiéndole.

-¡doña Kaede! Doña Kaede ¿Qué pretende acabar usted con el muchacho?- pregunto el señor cura que ingresaba a la casona acompañado por don Totosai el alcalde.

-ay padre, es que yo no soy Dios para castigar sin palo ni cuarta, pero pasen ustedes pasen- les invito suspirando de cansancio.

-ya me las pagaras- amenazo tomando de la oreja a Ginta.

-¿aún más?- se quejó el muchacho luego de escaparse del agarre.

-pero pasen, siéntense- volvió a ofrecer educadamente a sus visitas.

-no nos agradezca la visita dona Kaede, temo que venimos a hablar de un asunto desagradable- suspiro el padre Hojo mientras los tres tomaban asiento en el sillón.

-doña Kaede, yo como presidente municipal, vengo a traerle una queja muy seria- expreso Totosai hablando por primera vez.

-a ver explíqueme don Totosai-

-sus nietos, su nietos acaban de armar otro escándalo- dijo con cierta exasperación.

-¿y que le extraña a usted?- pregunto Kaede con inocencia. Ambos hombres la vieron con incredulidad.

-doña Kaede ¿no toma esto con demasiada tranquilidad?- pregunto el sacerdote cruzado de brazos.

-pero si los Taisho siempre han sido así- sonrió la anciana con dulzura.

-miren ustedes, los padres de mis nietos, ni en retrato podían estar juntos- explico señalando las tres fotografías de sus difuntos hijos.

-por dios Kaede, ya deje descansar a los muertos en paz- intervino Hojo negando con la cabeza.

-ay si padre, que descansen en paz, porque en vida bastante guerra me dieron- se quejó cansada, ambos hombres asintieron secundando sus palabras.

-y si ellos eran así, figúrese usted si mis nietos no iban a salir igual- sonrió.

-¡hasta se enorgullece de que armen pleito!- se escandalizo Hojo.

-pero yo como autoridad de este pueblo no puedo permitirlo- sentencio Totosai.

-pues impídalo y ya- expreso Kaede.

-¡pero es que esos tres no respetan a nadie!- exclamo enojado.

-a mi si, y con eso me basta- sentencio Kaede.

-pero un día de estos van a llegar a cosas mayores ¡y entonces…!-

-entonces cumpla usted con su obligación y métalos en la cárcel- lo interrumpió, como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-no, no, no, si ganas me sobran doña Kaede, ¡lo que me faltan son gendarmes!, por eso si usted no los pone al orden me veré obligado a recurrir a las fuerzas federales- amenazo mientras el cura negaba tristemente con la cabeza.

-no Totosai no, ¿para qué vamos a exponer a los federales?- pregunto Kaede para consternación de los dos hombres.

-yo hablare con mis nietos-

 _Una hora más tarde…_

Inuyasha estaba sentado en su cuarto peleándose con un hilo y una aguja para poder zurcir un calcetín que se le había agujerado cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo hizo levantarse dejando de inmediato su labor.

-muchos días de estos abuelita- sonrió al ver entrar a la matriarca Taisho.

-no te me acerques que vengo como agua para chocolate, bandido- lo empujo cuando se acercó para abrazarla.

-pero abuelita…- intento discutir Inuyasha.

-¡feh! ¿Con que armando escándalo en la cantina?- lo interrumpió acusadoramente.

-¿yo?- pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

-sí, tan inocente- le contesto con sarcasmo, Inuyasha cayo.

-tú y los otros chacales, vamos a ver ¿porque fue la pelea? ¡Contesta!- ordeno levantando su temible bastón al ver que el muchacho no le contestaba.

-pues… no más porque me espante una mosca de la oreja- explicó Inuyasha sin mirar a su abuela.

-a ver, a ver, barájamela más despacio- ordeno Kaede.

-fui a la barbería, como hoy es día de su santo ordene que me pusieran de mi loción…- comenzó a explicar.

-¿y entonces?- lo animo a proseguir exhalando una bocanada de humo.

-de ahí fui a la cantina, de un lado estaba Koga y en el otro Sesshomaru, y cuando entre Sesshomaru olfateo el aire con mucha burla y dijo "puras gardenias blancas" ahí fue donde me espante la mosca de la oreja-explico Inuyasha.

-¿con que te espantaste la mosca de la oreja no?- pregunto doña Kaede incrédula.

-nada más abuelita, y yo no sé porque Sesshomaru se enojó, y como Koga se burló de él, pues se agarraron- se encogió de hombros.

-¿ah sí? ¿Y tú que hiciste?-

-¡feh! pues me aventaron una silla y se las devolví- bufo aburrido.

-¿la silla?- pregunto Kaede.

\- la mesa- dijo con indiferencia paseándose frente al espejo.

-¡¿pero tú te crees que yo me estoy chupando el dedo?!- estallo Kaede dándole alcance a su nieto.

-¡la verdad es que me humillaron abuela! A mi ningún bruto buey me canta eso de "gardenias blancas"- expreso indignado.

-¡pero a mí todo el mundo me tiene que catar sus sinvergüenzas! ¡Hasta el señor cura que te enseño a ser buen cristiano!- Inuyasha se volteo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡un buen cristiano lo soy abuela! ¿Qué no hago lo que él me enseño? Si me dan en una mejilla pongo la otra- se defendió indignado.

-como debe ser- asintió Kaede.

-pero cuando me dan en la boca, como solo tengo una…- murmuro despectivamente.

-¿vez cómo eres de venenoso? ¡Ándate que voy a leerles esta cartilla a los tres!- le ordeno.

-¡feh! Más valdría que no nos junte abuela, ¡yo no voy!- sentencio cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué, que, qué?- frunció el ceño Kaede levantando amenazante su bastón.

-bueno si voy- suspiro rendido.

-pues ándate pronto, que tengo mucho que hacer ¿óyeme para dónde vas?- pregunto al ver que Inuyasha se movía en dirección contraria a ella.

-por la pistola-

-para lo que les tengo que decir no necesitas tui pistola ¡camínele! ¡Camínele!- comenzó a bastonearlo.

-¡si ya voy abuela!-

-pues ándate pedazo de mequetrefe- lo llevo literalmente a punta de bastón.

Sesshomaru se preparaba para salir a hacer una cobranza cuando los golpes en su puerta se hicieron presentes, tomando su pistola abrió la puerta levemente, pero pronto el negro bastón de doña Kaede le azoto la mano haciéndolo soltar el arma. Así el prestamista no tuvo más remedio que dejar entrar a la autoritaria mujer.

-entra tú, sin vergüenza- ordeno la matriarca Taisho a su otro nieto.

-veo que trae cola abuela- sonrió burlonamente Sesshomaru al ver entrar a Inuyasha tan mansito.

-usted se caya- corto Kaede antes de que se armara un pleito.

-bueno, déjeme darle su abrazo de santo- ofreció el joven pero doña Kaede lo empujo.

-tu quita, **víbora** , lo que deberías hacer es causarme menos disgustos caramba, ya estoy arta- gruño para adentrarse en la estancia.

-con que "gardenias blancas" ¿no?- pregunto inquiridoramente a su nieto.

-¿Qué muerto de hambre le fue a cantar el chisme abuela?- sonrió Sesshomaru mirando a Inuyasha como si difiera un insecto.

Inuyasha de inmediato lo tomo por la solapas del traje y a nada estaban de agarrarse a golpes cuando las nudosas manos de su abuela les tomaron por las orejas.

-¡quietos los dos! ¡Perros! O le parto el alma- ordeno empujándolos en direcciones opuestas.

-no saben más que pelear- se quejó fatigada.

-el pretexto es lo de menos abuela, bien saben que mientras este no me dé el rancho por el que peleaba MI padre, no he de descansar en paz- gruño Sesshomaru.

-pues con mi rancho no se queda ningún usurero ladrón- escupió Inuyasha cruzado de brazos.

-abuela, dígale usted a "ese" que estoy en mi pleno derecho- sentencio Sesshomaru señalando a Inuyasha con la cabeza.

-pues dígale usted a "ese" que hace uso de un derecho muy torcido- gruño en respuesta Inuyasha.

-y yo les digo a los dos ¡que ya estuvo suave!- estallo Kaede completamente molesta.

-está bien abuela- suspiro Sesshomaru, era mucho su orgullo cierto pero apreciaba a su abuela aún más.

-si abuela, pero no más de ultimas, dígale a "ese" que antes de dejarle mi rancho, prefiero regalárselo al borracho de Koga- estepo Inuyasha.

-¡yo puras habas!- gruño Koga una media hora después cuando su abuela y los dos primos arrastrados a regañadientes tocaron a su puerta.

-no les pido ni agua, ¡pero si exijo que me cambien mi racho por el de "este"!- estepo mirando a Sesshomaru.

-abuela, pues dígale a este, que se quedara esperando porque mi rancho no lo suelto hasta que aquel me devuelva el que me pertenece- bufo aburrido Sesshomaru.

-yo no doy nada- sentencio Inuyasha desganado.

-¡ya estuvo suave! Vergüenza les había de dar ser el escándalo de este pueblo de san Luis de la paz, ¡qué paz ni qué demonios! ¡Infierno de los Taisho se debería llamar!- gruño Kaede dejando a relucir todo su carácter.

-no más están juntos, golpean a la policía, huyen del señor cura, no respetan ni la ley ni la voz de la sangre- empezó el regaño Kaede, Inuyasha se sentó con los brazos cruzados, Sesshomaru vea con aburrición la charla, que ya era casi pan de cada die, mientras Koga pos u parte saco su botella de agua ardiente.

-ya no sé dónde meter la cara de vergüenza, deberían portarse bien aunque sea por el cariño con el que los crie-. Sollozo la pobre mujer, pero al ver a Koga echando un trago le partió la botella de un certero golpe de su bastón.

-¡atiéndeme cuando te hablo! ¡CONDENADO!- le estepo mientras los otros dos intentaban encubrir una carcajada.

-¡tú!- señalo acusadoramente a Koga.

-no haces más que empinar el codo y andar con mujeres, como si ellas te fueran a salvar el alma ¡te has condenado en vida! ¡CONDENADO!- el pelinegro bajo la vista avergonzado, Sesshomaru sonrió con burla.

-¡y tú! – señalo a Sesshomaru.

-¿de qué te alegras avaro relamido? ¿No sabes que cada peso de usurero? ¡Es un chorro de plomo derretido! que te caerá sobre la rabadilla cuando estés en los requeté apretadísimos infiernos- ahora fue el turno de Koga para sonreír mientras Sesshomaru hacia un gesto de dolor ante la imagen mental.

-¡muy bien dicho abuela!- la coreo Inuyasha riendo encantado.

-¿y tú de que hablas? Amargado venenoso- lo regaño viéndolo con saña.

-ese odio encerrado te carcome las entrañas, ¡te hierve el pecho de gusanos! No quieres nada de nadie, no quieres que nadie te ayude ¡¿quieres hundirte solo?! ¡PUES UNDETE!- le grito, mientras Koga y Sesshomaru intercambiaban una mirada de satisfacción, agridulce.

-ya no puedo…- susurro cansada la abuela después de recuperar el aliento.

-ya no puedo con tantas mortificaciones, ¿Quién había de decirme que aquellos chiquillos que yo crie con tantos desvelos habían ahora de amargarme la vida? Será posible cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos- se mortifico con tono deprimido y agotado, los tres primos se vieron unos a otros apenados.

-no diga eso abuelita- pidió Inuyasha.

-perdóname abuela- secundo Koga dándole un beso en su arrugada mejilla.

-no seré yo quien le vuelva a dar motivos de quejas, doña Kaede- suspiro Sesshomaru.

-¡doña Kaede tu abuela!- le grito furiosa.

-eso, **tu abuela** , no me trates como una extraña.- lo regaño.

-ahora quédense a reflexionar lo que les he dicho- ordeno dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡ah! Y a la una los espero en misa, no deberían de darme disgustos hoy que es día de mi santo, **demonios** \- les advirtió cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Los tres primos ni se miraron, y ya estaban a punto de marcharse cuando una de las muchas fotografías que tapizaban las paredes de Koga llamo la atención de Inuyasha. Murmurando un "¿Qué?" se acercó y tomo el retrato, que era nada más y nada menos que su novia o bueno ahora ex novia Ayame.

-que perro eres- gruño Inuyasha aventando lejos la fotografía, golpeado accidentalmente a Sesshomaru que estaba a punto de marcharse y sin intención de armar pelea por una vez.

-¿pues para que ere buey?- se bulo Koga.

Ni un segundo paso antes de que ambos primos se agarraran a golpes y aun poco menos el que Sesshomaru molesto también por el golpe recibido les rompiera una guitarra en la cabeza a ambos, esto era la guerra, los tres agarraron cualquier cosa para defenderse y estaban a la nada de darse la tranquiza de su vida cuando una voz irrumpió en el lugar.

-¡LOS SHICHININTAI! ¡LOS SHICHININTAI! –gritaba un hombre.

-¡los Shichinintai se fugaron de presidio y vienen preguntando por ustedes!- exclamo un hombre al ver a los tres primos.

-¡anoche mataron al viejo Siriano! ¡Yo los vi! ¡Y nada más vine a avisarle a la viuda!- los tres Taisho intercambiaron una mirada significativa, y tomando cada uno no menos de dos pistolas salieron de la propiedad y se desperdigaron en acuerdo tácito de buscar a los eternos rivales de los Taisho.

 _Continuara…_


	3. avesilla azabache

**Hola chicos aquí un nuevo capítulo, dicho sea de paso será un poco aburrido pero es necesario para entender la trama ojala les guste y aunque sea un pequeño e inocente emoticón de revew es bienvenido**

 **Avecilla azabache**

Pocas horas más tarde, los tres primos ya se habían dispersado dispuestos a obtener cualquier pista sobre el paradero de los polémicos y peligrosos hermanos Shichinintai, claro sin que los otros dos se fueran a enterar. Inuyasha por ejemplo andaba merodeando los alrededores.

-¿A dónde vas Myoga?- pregunto al divisar a su fiel criado.

-a la cañada patrón- respondió el anciano sujetando las riendas de du burro.

-si por ahí vez a los Shichinintai avísame- ordeno.

-¿Shichinintai? ¿Qué ya andan sueltos?- pregunto preocupado, a lo que Inuyasha suspiro.

-ya Myoga- entonces unas bocinas llamaron la atención de ambos hombres.

-¡hey boy! Venga por acá- llamo un señor de mediana edad con cabello rubio oro con reflejos blancos, claramente canas.

-¿yo?- pregunto Inuyasha molesto por la interrupción de aquel hombre.

-si usted, venga por favor- pidió la joven al lado del señor, el Taisho bajo de su caballo para acercase atraído por las cantarina voz de la pelinegra.

-¿en qué le puedo servir?- pregunto con galantería.

-¿podría usted acompañarnos?- solicito el hombre dentro del coche.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Inuyasha arqueando una ceja.

-que si es tan amable de venir con nosotros para indicarnos donde queda el pueblo de san Luis de la paz-explico la joven.

El ambarino sonrió con su mejor gesto de galán, esa mujer era preciosa, y por sus ojitos se atrevería a decir que no tenía mucha experiencia en la vida, eso le gustaba, aquellas muchachas inocentes legaban a ser las más fieles e incluso mucho más interesantes que las otras.

-no hay necesidad, sigan el camino y ya lo encuentran- indico con una sonrisa galante, sintiendo que no podía negarle nada a esos ojos chocolate.

-tome por favor- sonrió el señor extendiéndole un billete de 5 dólares, después de que su hija le explico la instrucción.

-¿Qué, qué?- pregunto el peli plateado con el ceño fruncido.

-es paras usted, muchas gracias- sonrió la muchacha.

-¿Qué tengo cara de muerto de hambre?- gruño ofendido.

-pero señor…- intento excusarse el hombre mayor.

-¿usted cree que como tiene dinero va a humillarme?- lo interrumpió gruñendo.

-mire güerito, aquí está su dinero, y ¡diez pesos más para que se los trague de alfalfa!- rugió tirándole el dinero de manera muy grosera antes de retirarse.

-caramba- suspiro la chica negando levemente con la cabeza.

-ese hombre tiene carácter de la patada- sonrió el hombre mayor arrancando el coche.

 _Media hora más tarde…_

-…y cuando los veas me avisas- ordenaba Sesshomaru a Jaken desde el portón de su rancho.

-¡ay patrón! Tenga mucho cuidado con esos bandidos porque se lo echan- intento advertirle, pues bien sabia la mala fama de esos hermanos Shichinintai.

-tu cállate, son cosas de hombres- estepa Sesshomaru, hasta que el mismo coche se detuvo frente a él.

-perdone la molestia- llamo la muchacha de ojos chocolate, sacándole una sonrisa sensual al ojidorado.

-todo lo contrario, sería un placer atenderla.- sonrió el acercándose al automóvil.

-gracias, ¿sería tan amable de indicarnos la calle de las angustias?- solicito con cierta pena. Si tan solo s padre le hubiera hecho caso y hubieran traído el mapa…

-sin problema, sigue aquí recto y… pero permítame- sonrió deteniendo su instrucción.

-¡Jaken!- llamo a su sirviente.

-diga usted amo-

-serán mejor que él los guie- sonrió mirando a su criado, que prácticamente se puso a temblar, jamás había visto sonreír a su amo, no sin alguna consecuencia grave que le siguiera.

-lleva a la señorita, y a… su padre supongo, a la calle de las angustias- indico, Jaken lo vio con una ceja alzada, ¿desde cuándo su señor era tan amable?

-toma- le pasó Sesshomaru un billete de 20 pesos.

-¡gracias patrón!- sonrió el sirviente de ojos saltones.

-pero señor no se moleste, nosotros…- intento excusar el hombre de mayor edad

-por favor insisto, anda Jaken- animo a su sirviente con un gesto.

-no más meto el caballo-asintió Jaken entrando corriendo para completar el menester.

Sesshomaru aprovecho la ausencia del criado para aproximarse aún más al coche, claro que también estar cerca de una hermosa chica como lo era aquella azabache, era una oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar. Y con sus propios dotes de galantería podría incluso conseguir el visto bueno del padre tanto mejor, siempre era más fácil conquistar a una dama sin los padres de por medio.

-y dígame mi bella dama ¿ustedes son turistas?- pregunto Sesshomaru con voz galante, haciendo sonrojar a Kagome.

-pues… prácticamente si- sonrió ella.

" _Que mujer más guapa_ " pensó Sesshomaru dejando ver una sonrisa dulce y conmovedora que lo hizo ver mucho más inofensivo de lo que usualmente era. Sonrisa que también encanto a la chica.

-¿usted también no ser de aquí?- pregunto el padre, quien, como no, era testigo de las miradas doradas que se cernían sobre su hija.

-¿yo? No, yo nací aquí- respondió Sesshomaru, ligeramente molesto por la interrupción del hombre mayor.

-¿de aquí?- pregunto incrédula la joven, arqueando sus preciosas y delineadas cejas en un gesto juguetón que casi dejo a Sesshomaru derretido en el suelo.

-¿no lo parezco?- pregunto el cruzándose de brazos en su mejor pose galante.

-francamente no- volvió a sonreír la chica; el padre por su parte solo se dedicó a mirar entretenido el duelo de coquetería que se habían impuesto esos dos. Hasta que finalmente Sesshomaru cedió.

-es que ustedes los extranjeros esperan a vernos a todos los mexicanos vestidos de charros con el sombrero grande y demás- gruño fingiéndose indignado.

-a mí me gustan mucho los churros- asintió el padre, mientras tanto la azabache rodo los ojos.

-charros papá- le corrigió.

-esos yo dije, chorros- intento de nuevo el hombre sin entender el porqué del enojo de su hija.

-papá- gruño la chica haciendo un mohín con los labios que pareció encantador al ambarino.

-es un traje tan hermoso, fascinador, romántico- suspiro ella con una mirada soñadora.

-¿usted cree?- pregunto Sesshomaru ampliando su sonrisa, lo mejor para vencer al oponente era conocerlo, y que mejor que interrogar a esa linda chiquilla.

-así es, y se ven tan guapos, tan hombres, tan…- comenzó a enumerar con voz soñadora. Desde que era pequeña su madre le había hablado de los mexicanos y lo bien que se veían en los coloridos trajes de charros, siempre había soñado con ver uno.

-¿tan machos?- pregunto Sesshomaru con una sonrisa. Ella asintió con fuerza pero de inmediato se sonrojo apenada.

-no se apene y, si no es indiscreción ¿planean quedarse mucho tiempo por aquí? Pues de ser así estoy incondicionalmente a sus órdenes.- pregunto, más días significaban más oportunidades, y con un poco de suerte ese par de bueyes que tenía la desgracia y mala suerte de llamar primos no se darían ni por enterados de la belleza que había descubierto.

-listo patrón- interrumpió Jaken medio corriendo, medio cayéndose por llegar al automóvil.

-súbase- ordeno el padre riendo por ver al hombrecito andar como sapo dando tumbos, el cual se trepo con agilidad al capo trasero del coche.

-me siento horado de poder tener una conversación con tan bella dama- sonrió Sesshomaru algo molesto por la inoportuna interrupción.

-muchas gracias- le devolvió la sonrisa la azabache.

-Te fijas bien en la dirección- susurro el peli plateado a su lacayo y aprovecho para quitarle la propina del bolcillo, "un justo castigo por tu interrupción" pensó con malicia.

-¡patrón!- lloro Jaken mientras el vehículo se alejaba, Sesshomaru le hizo una seña burlesco de despedida.

 _Una hora más tarde…_

-se lo suplico… por favor… por favor don Koga váyase…- rogaba casi de rodillas el dueño del bar que tan solo horas antes los hombres Taisho habían dejado en un estado que daban ganas de llorar.

\- no sea que lleguen sus primos y…- volvió a suplicar viendo la mirada de indiferencia de Koga.

-¿y con eso que?- pregunto mal humorado hasta que paso por ahí lo que el denominaría un buen par de piernas.

-válgame dios- sonrió tomándola de la muñeca.

-¿no me regala un aretito guapa?- la joven frunció el ceño y se deshizo del agarre.

-no me esté toreando- lo amenazo con la sartén que acababa de comprar.

-ándele ya váyase don Koga…- suplico el dueño poniendo pucheritos.

-ya no tengas miedo, solo vine para decirte que como sepas algo de los Shichinintai me avises- le ordeno en voz baja.

-le avisare per por favor váyase ya por favor…- asintió el dueño, haría lo que fuera por que el su problemática familia no volvieran a entrar en su establecimiento, que ya demasiado le costaba llegar a fin de mes y ahora con las reparaciones causadas por esos tres… pero entonces comprendió las palabras del ambarino.

-¿los Shichinintai?- pregunto pálido, si los Taisho eran infames los hermanos Shichinintai lo eras tres veces más.

Pero antes de que Koga pudiera contestarle unos bocinazos llamaron la atención de ambos hombres. En la calle justo en frente del bar había ido a tomar su siesta un burrito, bloqueando por completo, en el automóvil los dos hombres gritaban improperios por la absurda interrupción de tránsito, uno en español y otro en inglés. Mientras ambos se bajaban Koga puso sus orbes doradas sobre la muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos chocolate que iba en el asiento del copiloto.

-ah válgame dios, mira lo que está aquí- codeo al cantinero y sin perder un segundo se aproximó.

-¡levante ese burro del camino! ¡¿Qué no oye?!- gritaba Jaken jalándole la cola al animal mientras el padre y el arriero peleaban por ponerlo de pie.

-si quiere un burrito yo te lo compro linda- le coqueteo Koga, pero ella pareció no oírlo.

-que vivan las hembras chulas, despachadas con ganancia.- intento otra vez, pero volvió a resultar ignorado.

-pero contrastame guapa- pidió tomando uno de sus sedosos risos para llevarlo a sus labios, la joven lo vio furica y lo espanto de un manotazo como si fuera un insecto.

-pero no te me enojes pajarillo, porque está usted como rifle, como caños, como…- sonrió mientras la muchacha se cruzaba de brazos ignorándolo.

-como me gustas guapa- le susurro dándole un piquito a su oreja. A lo que la joven salto indignado.

-¡burro! ¡Arriba burro!- seguían gritando los varones al frente del auto hasta que finalmente el animal se levantó.

-¿ya término de saludar a la familia oiga?- pregunto en tono burlesco al padre, el cual frunció el ceño y gruño en su lengua los inconvenientes que tenía que pasar por esos animales.

-eh tu sapo ¿Qué estos no hablan español?- llamo a Jaken extrañado por el lenguaje extranjero.

-creo que son turistas patrón- contesto el susodicho con molestia por el apodo de mal gusto.

-que lastima que no me entiendas morenita pelos de noche- le sonrió, la chica oculto una media sonrisa.

-porque te diría que estas súper buena para mamá de mis hijitos- le sonrió coquetamente.

-y usted también esta guapo, cara de buey purgado- saludo al hombre mayor. El padre de la muchacha encendió con molestia el coche y lo arranco mientras Jaken aguantaba la rosa por el mote que le había puesto Koga al extranjero, finalmente el coche se alejó.

-¡que viva el panamericanismo! ¡Y el acercamiento de las americanas!- grito Koga sonriente antes de que el automóvil se perdiera de su vista.

 _En la hacienda Taisho…_

-¿pero porque no te quedas ya a vivir Hakaku?- preguntaba Ginta abrazando a su hermano desde la puerta.

-no Ginta, aquí doña Kaede me trae al trote, y la verdad estoy muy a gusto ahí con el amo Koga, que es el más generoso de los tres primos- sonrió Hakaku a su hermano cuando las ya conocidas bocinas sonaron dando a conocer la presencia de los visitantes.

-el deber llama- suspiro Ginta sabiendo que ahora le tocaba más trabajo.

-¿pero nos vemos la próxima semana?- pregunto a su hermano dándole la mano.

-faltaría menos, adiós hermanito-asintió el otro compartiendo un abrazo fraternal antes de tomar su camino de regreso al rancho donde trabajaba.

-estar aquí doña Kaede Luisa García- pregunto el hombre mayor abanicándose las gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente con el sombrero.

-no estar irse a misa- contesto Ginta provocando un suspiro del señor.

-bueno, ayude a joven a poner fuera las petacas*- ordeno señalando a Jaken que batallaba intentando cargar 3 maletas en cada brazo.

-¡óigame no sea borde!- gruño molesto el criado, la joven volvió a rodar los ojos.

-que si puede ayudarnos llevando las maletas adentro, pues vamos a alojarnos aquí unos días- explico.

-diciéndolo usted la cosa cambia- sonrió Ginta ligeramente sonrojado.

-bueno, vamos a la inglesa hija- recomendó el hombre tomando el brazo de la azabache.

-a la iglesia papá- lo regaño otra vez, ni se quería imaginar lo que sería de su padre si ella no fuera con él.

-ahora tu sapo apurate y con cuidado, no le estropees las petacas al Mr.- orde3no Ginta a Jaken, sin siquiera ofrecerle una mano para cargar el pesado equipaje.

Lo que ninguno de ellos imaginaba es que esos extranjeros en especial la joven de negros cabellos llegarían a darle un completo giro a los primos más famosos de San Luis de la Paz.

 _Continuara…_

 _*Petacas es otra forma de decir maletas pero también puede referirse a las pompas o posaderas._


	4. A palabras necias

**Hola aquí que tuve un respirito y les traigo otro capítulo donde cupido anduviera de travieso, y quiero mandar un besote a Evelyn Wolf,** **rogue85** **,** **CONEJA** **y** **dani200026** **por sus comentarios y seguimiento a mi humilde historia, les dedico este capítulo y espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Y si por ahí me regalan un review para mi santito…**

 **A palabras necias…**

Y así dio la una de la mañana en el pueblo de san Luis de la Paz, y como era la costumbre la gente se encaminaba al templo atraído por los dulces tañidos de las campanas, las aves piaban energéticas volando bajo el ardiente sol. Y en la entrada del templo, la abuela Kaede esperaba a sus nietos con impaciencia, pues no se encaminaría a tomar la santa misa sin esos tres demonios que tenía por descendientes.

Finalmente sus cansados ojos localizaron en una de las esquinas del atrio a uno de sus nietos, el menos de ellos si somos exactos, que al parecer discutía cosas con uno de los muchos vagos sin oficio ni beneficio con los que solía juntarse.

-y ya lo sabes, te pago lo que quieras por averiguar el paradero de los Shichinintai, pero a los inútiles de mis primos ni una palabra- susurro Koga a l hombre, mientas su abuela lo veía extrañada desde lejos.

-ese par de infelices solo lo echarían a perder- gruño molesto de solo imaginarse a sus fastidiosos primos.

-¿infelices? Esos son solo un par de bueyes que ni paz la junta- sonrió el hombre, pero pronto se vio en el suelo tumbado por un puñetazo de Koga. Doña Kaede al ver eso se enfilo al lugar.

-¡orale! Si les dije a ellos no a usted- gruño el aporreado sujetándose la mandíbula.

-ya lo sé, pero solo un Taisho puede insultar a otro ¡idiota!- le escupió dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡Luis Koga!- le llamo la estruendosa voz de su abuela.

-¿pero que ni la entrada del templo respetas rijoso?- lo regaño no pudiendo creer la falta de respeto.

-¡feh! Ha insultado a los Taisho abuela- se encogió de hombros el pelinegro.

-¡¿Y LO DEJASTE VIVO?!- gruño encolerizada la anciana viendo con intención asesina al mal hablado.

-¡BANDIDO! ¡SIN VERGUENZA! ¡CANALLA!- comenzó a bastonearlo, el hombre se paró como pudo y pego la carrera, pero antes de que la mujer de alta edad pudiera alcanzarlo Koga la tomo de la cintura.

-ya, ya, ya no haga coraje abuelita, que se me pone muy fea mi viejita- le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla.

-¡NO ME LLAMES VIEJITA!- lo regaño aun aireada. Pero Koga solo puso su mejor sonrisa para ella.

-abuelita ¿sabes? Venía a decirte que no podré ir a misa, porque traigo un asunto urgente muy atravesado- le explico con cierta pena, pero lo cierto es que no quería perder el tiempo en la religión si podía ganarles terreno a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru en la búsqueda de los Shichinintai

-ningún asunto urgente ¡primero está la misa! Faltaría más.- le estepo jalándole de la oreja, pero dejo su regaño para más al rato pues vio llegar a su otro nieto.

-buenas tardes abuela, venía a decirle que tengo que ir a buscar a…- comenzó a hablar, Inuyasha hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Koga.

-a unos amigos y no poder venir a la misa- gruño ni loco dejaría que ese idiota de Koga se le adelante.

-¿QUÉ, QUÉ? ¡SOLO ESTO ME FALTABA! Ustedes no se me mueven de aquí- gruño furiosa tirándoles de las orejas.

-¿y ese pazguato de Luis Sesshomaru donde se ha metido?- gruño sin soltarles las orejas a sus nietos.

 _Dentro de la iglesia…_

-¡¿PERO ES QUE USTEDES NO TIENEN TEMOR DE DIOS?!- regañaba el señor cura a los tres hermanos Shichinintai posados frente a él.

-roban, asesinan, se fugan de presidio ¿hasta cuándo se arrepentirán de sus pecados?- les regañaba, sin poder creer que esos chiquillos que alguna vez correteaban por su sacristía hubieran caído tan bajo.

-tan pronto como matemos a los Taisho nos arrepentiremos de todos- prometió Bankotsu sosteniendo un paquete envuelto en tela.

-¿y acabando con los Taisho se terminaría esta sarta de crímenes?- gruño Hojo sin creer el descaro de esos tres.

-pues sí, gracias a Dios son los últimos que quedan- secundo Renkotsu rascándose la cabeza.

-¡que gracias a dios ni que nada! Solo para hacer barbaridades son ustedes buenos. Me veré obligado a denunciarlos- suspiro con cansancio.

-pero si nada más vinimos a saludar a su paternidad como antes, con todo el respeto que le tenemos- se quejó Jakotsu poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

-y a traerle esta encomienda que nos prometimos al salir a salvo de presidio- sonrió Bankotsu dejando en la mesa el paquete que resultó ser una estatuilla de san José.

-Virgen santísima ¡HAN ROBADO LA CAPILLA DE SAN JAVIER DE ABAJO!- exclamo asustado al reconocer la imagen.

-pues esa fue la manda, traérnoslo para acá arriba- sonrió Jakotsu con orgullo.

-y está linda sotana para usted, mira qué bonita- terceo Renkotsu mostrando una sotana de vivos colores y bordado de oro.

-Jesús, María y… lo único… lo único que los salva de sacrilegio ¡es lo brutos que son!- estallo frotándose las cienes con cansancio.

-¿sacrilegio por qué?- pregunto Renkotsu frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué ha de ser? ¡Han robado una casa de Dios!- les estepo sin poder creer su falta de juicio y moral.

-pero si solo le cambiamos de lugar- sollozo Jakotsu como si fuera un niño regañado injustamente.

-si claro, porque esta también es la casa de dios- secundo Bankotsu siendo terciado por Renkotsu.

-cierto, de esa manera no es robo- asintió.

-además como le han colgado muchos milagros al santito, nos dijimos que mejor era traerlo para usted- intento de nuevo Bankotsu pero Hojo ya estaba más que arto de ori tal sarta de tonterías.

-miren los tres que ya estuvo suave, ahora mismo se me van a decirla al cura de san Javier de abajo… ¡que sus ornamentos están aquí arriba!- les ordeno.

-es más, les prohíbo se me presentan de nuevo hasta que hayan sacado de la conciencia esas feas intenciones de matar a los Taisho-los tres hermanos, hasta el momento cabizbajos, fruncieron el ceño y gruñeron al unísono.

-¿Qué no recuerda que prometimos a nuestros padres, que en gloria estén acabar hasta con el último de los Taisho?- estepo Renkotsu más que molesto.

-¿Qué no ven que así no les sirve de nada que los absuelva? ¿No lo comprenden?- las tres cabezas volvieron a bajar al unísono ante el regaño.

-rezar… fantoches que son, ustedes no son cristianos, ni guardan los mandamientos ¡ni quieren a Dios!- sentencio cruzándose de brazos el cura.

-no diga eso padre- suplico Jakotsu.

-dios sabe que lo queremos mucho a él y a usted también- se cundo Bankotsu.

-bueno padre, no es retobo, pero como usted nos corre- se encogió de hombros un ofendido Renkotsu.

-yo no les he corrido… ni los corro- corrigió Hojo algo apenado.

-pero eso sí, no esperen que les de mi bendición, hasta que no vuelvan limpios de esas negras intenciones- les advirtió mientras los guiaba a la puerta, ya que era la hora de la misa.

 _A las afueras del templo…_

-¿pero qué hacías tu relamido que no llegabas?- gruño doña Kaede al ver llegar a su tercer nieto.

-lo lamento abuela, pero es que tengo- intento explicarse Sesshomaru pero un tirón en su oreja le hizo callar.

-si ya se "un asunto urgente"- refunfuño ella soltándole de la oreja.

-¿pero bueno que se traen ustedes?- pregunto escrutándolos con la mirada, pero al solo obtener silencio negó con la cabeza.

-nada bueno ha de ser, eso es seguro- suspiro cubriéndose su larga cabellera gris con un velo negro.

-anden entremos a misa, para ver si se les salga el demonio del cuerpo- les ordeno poniéndose en marcha al templo, y ni siquiera necesito voltear para cerciorarse que esos tres la seguían pues desde los 2 años ninguno había tenido los pantalones para desafiarla.

-¡niños!- les bloqueo el paso con su bastón.

-la artillería- ordeno señalando un cajón de madera donde los hombres ponían sus armas antes de entrar a la iglesia. Los tres Taisho muy a regañadientes se desprendieron de sus pistolas.

-una limosnita para mi santito- pidió una anciana pordiosera junto a ellos.

-como no viejita, ¡Taishos! Cáiganse cadáveres- sonrió con cierta dureza viendo a sus nietos para que desbolsaran.

-muy pronto va a haber uno abuela- sonrió burlonamente Koga sacando una moneda de a peso pero su respuesta fue un " _¡Cállese!_ " seguido de un muy merecido bastonazo en la cabeza por parte de su abuela.

 _Dentro de la iglesia, a tan solo un par de metros…_

-ya escuchaste virgencita, lo que nos dijo0 el señor cura, así que ayudamos a matar cuanto antes a los Taisho para arrepentirnos de nuestros pecados- oro Bankotsu acompañado de sus hermanos frente a la estatua.

-amen- susurraron Renkotsu y Jakotsu persignándose con agua vendita.

Hojo que los observaba desde la puerta de la sacristía a solo unos centímetros negó con la cabeza, con esa clase de actitudes jamás serviría de nada que rezaran esos hombres. Mas cuando volteo a ver la entrada estuvo a punto de desmayarse, en la puerta justo cruzando en esos instantes estaban doña Kaede y sus tres nitos, " _como lleguen a verse esto será una carnicería_ " pensó asustado y orando a todo lo sagrado para que los Shichinintai se fueran antes de siquiera percatarse de la entrada de los tres primos. Mas para su tranquilidad ninguno de los 6 reparo en la presencia del otro.

-… y Jesús, volviéndose a Pedro le dijo "guarda tu espada, porque escrito esta que el que a hierro mata a hierro muere" – celebraba Hojo la misa desde el púlpito.

-y por eso os digo a vosotros, hijos míos, que si alguien os hiciera alguna ofensa, no levantéis el arma, pues por la misma pereceréis- disimuladamente volvió a ver a los Taisho que estaban tras el piano de la iglesia junto a su abuela.

-¿no es más hermoso vivir en la paz del Señor?- pregunto, los tres primos asintieron en silencio.

-¿no es más hermoso merecer la bendición del altísimo?- volvió a preguntar sonriente, y sonrió aún más cuando los tres asintieron nuevamente.

-¿verdad que perdonareis a vuestros enemigos?- pregunto ahora mirándolos sin disimulo alguno, pero para su decepción esta vez los tres ambarinos negaron efusivamente.

-hijos míos…- susurro con reproche.

-lamentablemente en este rebaño hay algunos que no se quieren como hermanos, que no perdonan las injurias, ¿para que creéis que os ha dado Dios la inteligencia?- dio a observar, casi al instante todas las cabezas de la iglesia se giraron para ver a los Taisho, los cuales a muy duras penas lograron disimular su incomodidad.

-para que actuemos como humanos ¡y no como animales salvajes!- finalizo entrecerrando los ojos hacia los chicos Taisho, las pocas miradas que no estaban dirigidas a los primos se giraron, de modo que no había par de ojos ajeno a cualquier movimiento de los jóvenes, sin mencionar que los murmullos comenzaron a circular antes de decir "tres tristes Taisho".

-¡no me refiero a nadie en particular!-se apresuró a corregir para no poner en evidencia a los nietos de doña Kaede, mas por ella que por ellos si era sincero.

-es una advertencia para todos, hijos míos lo único que os pido, es que seáis buenos, que sepáis perdonar, que seáis humildes para que podáis encontrar la infinita bondad de Dios, en el nombre del padre, el hijo y el espíritu santo- finalizo, sin escapársele las miradas asesinas que le dedicaron los tres primos.

Terminada la homilía la gente se enfilo para recibir la santa comunión, mientras, al son del piano de doña Kaede, Sesshomaru, Koga e Inuyasha, secundados por los niños del coro recitaban con maestría y presteza el Ave María. En ese momento llegaron dos feligreses más, pero tamaña fue la sorpresa de los primos Taisho al ver que eran la misma azabache de la mañana, acompañada de su padre. También doña Kaede los vio y sonrió a manera de reconocimiento y saludo, además de codear a Koga por hacer una mueca picara a la chica.

Y así al finalizar la misa, la abuela corrió, a toda la velocidad que le daban sus ya arrugados y ajados pies hasta los visitantes para darles un abrazo. Pues se trataba de su propia nieta, hija de una de sus sobrinas que había nacido y sido criada en los estados unidos, por lo cual nunca se habían conocido, pero el parecido con su madre era tal que la anciana mujer no tuvo problema en reconocerla.

-¡que sorpresa más chula!- sonreía doña Kaede mientras caminaban por el atrio de la iglesia en dirección a la salida.

-pero me hubieran avisado para tenerles todo listo- el hombre mayor sonrió.

-bueno, es que Kagome no dejar de insistir que querer conocer a la abuela, y yo decir mejor ahora pues no vaya a ser que estirar la pata la vieja antes que darle abrazo- respondió mientras su hija enrojecía de pena, y la abuela hacia una mueca de disgusto.

-eso ya lo quisieras tú viejo zorro, pero antes me falta ver que lo entierren a usted- le contesto descubriéndose la cabeza, ya que en verano los velos no hay quien los aguante.

-ya papá, no molestes a la abuelita- sonrío Kagome.

-¿y donde están mis primos abuela?- pregunto con cierto brillo de emoción en los ojos que la anciana no pudo menos que clasificar como encantadora.

-¡LUISES!- llamo a sus nietos, que se encontraban recuperando sus pistolas del cajón, los tres volearon al unísono.

-¡vengan acá!- les ordeno con un gesto.

-nomás falta conocer a los sobrinos de don Venancia- suspiro el padre algo desganado.

-doña Venancia su abuela, mire que si no me dejaba en paz en su tierra, aquí no venga a picarme la cresta porque le va a ir muy mal-arremetió la vieja, mientras el padre, (Mr. Tsudara) solo mueco una sonrisa.

-a sus órdenes abuela- dijeron en un muy parejo unísono los tres ojidorados, cosa que entre ellos resulto fastidiosa pero para Kagome y su padre resulto divertido.

-miren muchachos, ¿saben quién es este señor?- pregunto señalando a Tsudara.

-es una persona a la que ustedes odian, y a la que nunca quisieron conocer, ¡su tío!- los tres primos palidecieron al escuchar las palabras y más porque su abuela los estaba evidenciando, claro que no imaginaban que doña Kaede ni siquiera había comenzado.

-y esta divina preciosidad- ahora señalo a Kagome.

-es la que ustedes llamaban rata blanca- Kagome perdió su sonrisa y los primos estaban a un paso de desmayarse de la vergüenza.

-y a la que nunca quisieron ir a conocer por tonta, por desabrida, y porque no nació en México- los muchachos bajaron la cabeza apenados.

-muchas gracias primos, y yo que estaba tan emocionada por conocerlos- comento Kagome con un deje de ironía.

-los padres de ustedes, tampoco querer ni tantito, no ir a mi boda, ni perdonar a mi mujer por casar conmigo- suspiro Tsudara.

-pero yo, mucho gusto en conocerlos sobrinos- sonrió al final, él no era hombre rencoroso, y esperaba que Kagome tampoco lo fuera… al menos no demasiado.

-en la torre,-termino por sonreír doña Kaede.

-¡anden, anden contesten! ¡Tú di algo!- señalo a Koga.

-¿Qué hubo?- pregunto torciendo los labios con una mueca de enfado.

-¡vaya! ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir? ¿Qué va a decir Kagome de la galantería mexicana?- le reprocho la abuela, porque bien sabía que de discurso floreado no era corto.

-¡oh! pero si él sabe decir a la entrada de pueblo, cara de buey purgante- sonrió Tsudara, Koga enrojeció furiosamente mientras Sesshomaru e Inuyasha ahogaron una risita.

-no creí que entendieran español… ni que fueran familia… se defendió el pelinegro.

-¿encontraron con facilidad la calle?- pregunto Sesshomaru sonriente ya que él no había método la parta como esos dos.

-si gracias- asintió Tsudara antes de fijar su vista en Inuyasha.

-and you, señor sobrino, tu dinero, ¿comprar alfalfa no?- le devolvió su dinero, mientras este solo murmuro un " _Feh_ " molesto y apenado.

-menos mal que no la emprendió contigo Kagome, porque estos majaderos sueltan cada piropo que…- sonrió la abuela acariciando el cabello azabache de su nieta.

-¡al contrario abuelita!, si me soltaron unas flores muy bonitas ¿verdad?- le devolvió la sonrisa la muchacha mirando de reojo a Koga, que parecía sufrir una insolación por lo colorado que estaba.

-y va y lo dice- gruño entre dientes el pelinegro.

-¡pero que sangre más aguada de pazguatos!- se soltó a reír la anciana.

-anda niña abrazalos antes que que se nos desmayen de pena- indicó a la muchacha.

-Cómo no abuelita- respondió alegre y se acercó al primero el de cabellera negra.

-¿tú eres Inuyasha no?- pregunto a Koga.

-¡mejor perro! Yo soy Luis Koga- gruño el peli negro molesto por ser confundido con uno de sus primos.

-¡ah! Pues mucho gusto- se excusó Kagome y lo abrazo, arrancándole una estúpida sonrisa al muchacho.

-¿y tú eres…?- pregunto al siguiente, el más alto.

-Luis Sesshomaru, siempre a tu servicio- sonrió este antes de abrazarla por la cintura.

-yo soy Inuyasha Luis- gruño el ultimo cuando la azabache estaba por acercarse.

-me lo imagine- sonrió ella abrazándolo por la espalda.

-bueno vámonos Kagome, vamos a la casa, tú también Tsudara- interrumpió la abuela para evitar que a sus muchachos se les salieran los ojos.

-hasta luego- se despidió el tío.

-adiós- lo secundo Kagome sonriente.

-¡ah! Y mucho cuidado con faltar a mi comida- comenzó a decir mirando a sus nietos por encima de su hombro.

-nada de salirme con que tienen asuntos urgentes ¡! A las dos en punto- les recordó que no era petición sino manda,

Finalmente habiéndose marchado la abuela con las inesperadas visitas, cada uno de los primos se colocó su sombrero, se montó en su respectivo caballo y partieron en direcciones contrarias dispuestos a alistarse para lo que seguramente sería una comida muy, muy larga.

 _Continuara…_


	5. Música en el interior

**Hola mis fieles aunque pocos lectores aquí la continuación ahora que cache un segundito del día, espero les guste, lo he hecho más largo de lo habitual, y también aprovecho para mencionarles que esta historia tiene un final abierto así que díganme con cuál de los primos quieren que se empareje Kagome, lo dejo a su gusto y criterio, y si quieren alguna temática especial para alguna historia mándenla también que será muy bienvenida, disfrutad y por favor comenten.**

 **Música en el interior**

Tres minutos para las dos de la tarde marcaba el simpático reloj cucú de la sala de la mansión Taisho, y mientras la abuela dejaba todo listo para la comida Tsudara le mostraba la casa a Kagome, o de lo que se acordaba de la última vez que estuvo ahí, hace ya casi veinte años atrás cuando pidió la mano de su esposa.

-y este ser tu tío Inu no Luis- explico Tsudara señalando la tercera de las tres fotos de los hijos de doña Kaede.

-los tres Taisho morir mismo día, todos creer que Shichinintai ser culpables- suspiro mientras Kagome lo miraba extrañada.

-Taisho y Shichinintai odiarse siempre-respondió la pregunta tasita de su hija.

-¿pero porque?- pregunto Kagome.

-¡uh! Ser pleito tan viejo que ya nadie saber que origino, pero es pasado de generación en generación- respondió Tsudara.

-que tragedia- negó Kagome con la cabeza.

-y desde que hijos morir, doña Kaede vestir siempre negro- también negó Tsudara, pues aunque nunca tuvo el visto bueno de los primos de sus esposa había llegado a apreciarlos de cierta manera.

-¿y los Shichinintai?- pregunto Kagome con curiosidad.

-¡oh! Esos vestir de rayas- respondió Tsudara encogiéndose de hombros y de paso aflojándose la corbata.

-¿eh?-

-estar en presidio- respondió divertido al ver la cara de interrogación de su pequeña.

-¡ay papá!- lo codeo ella, no soportaba que su padre le hiciera esas bromitas, aunque muy en secreto le encantaba jugar así con él. Estaba por preguntarle por las madres de sus primos cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a un semi malhumorado Inuyasha (nada fuera de lo común)

-hellow sobrino- saludo Tsudara al joven pero este lo ignoro deliberadamente.

-buenas tardes primo- saludo Kagome alzando ligeramente su tono de voz. Inuyasha se detuvo un segundo y la miro de reojo, aun enfurruñado por la "humillación" que ella y su padre le hicieron pasar a la entrada del pueblo.

-buenas- fue lo único que se limitó a decir mientras colgaba su chaqueta en el perchero.

-que puntual eres- sonrió Kagome intentando disipar la atención.

-¡feh! ¿De qué te extrañas? ¿Qué no somos todos puntuales los mexicanos?- gruño molesto cruzándose de brazos y marchándose al comedor.

-este seguir con enfado- negó Tsudara con la cabeza.

-enojado no papá, ofendido porque quisimos pagarle como trabajo una atención de su parte explico Kagome en un susurro.

Inuyasha, ya acomodado en su silla predilecta del comedor, escuchaba toda la conversación, pues poseía un oído muy agudo, frunció más el ceño e incluso le saco la lengua a la puerta que daba a la sala para posteriormente sacar su libro favorito " _Manual Del Orgullo Masculino_ ", también herencia de su padre, y ponerse a leerlo como un sacerdote a la biblia. Menos de pocos segundos después Koga paso por el hombre de la puerta, y también con el carácter por los suelos se quitó el sombrero y la chaqueta y los arrojo al pechero, cayendo los últimos perfectamente acomodados.

-buenas tardes- murmuro con la cabeza gacha al notar la presencia de Kagome y su tío.

-hellow- saludo Tsudara nuevamente.

-buenas- coreo Kagome.

Koga los miro a los dos semi cabizbajo, con todo el valor que pudo reunir intento disculparse pero nuevamente la vergüenza lo inundo y cerro la boca con un gesto derrotado.

-¿Qué tienes primo? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?- pregunto Kagome preocupada al verlo tan abatido.

-¿doler tus muelas?- pregunto Tsudara.

-no tío… de las muelas estoy bien- suspiro Koga.

-¿entonces?- pregunto Kagome acariciando dulcemente la mejilla del moreno.

-es que… es que la regué desde hoy en la mañana ¿Qué vas a pensar de mí?- musito triste y algo sonrojado.

-pues que eres un don juan que tiene sonámbulas a más de cuatro por aquí, que tienes mucha sangre fría para florear y…- comenzó a enumerar la azabache mientras Koga oraba porque se lo tragara la tierra.

-por cierto ¿podrías explicarme como va eso de…? "está usted muy buena ¡Esta requeté…!"- comenzó a pedir sonriendo, el muchacho palideció, como escuchara su abuela el piropo que le lanzo lo mataría a bastonazos ¡dos veces!

-¡n-no! Digo… es que yo improviso mucho y ahora mismo no recuerdo bien de lo que dije- la interrumpió lo más amablemente que pudo y sonrojado hasta la coronilla.

-que calor hace ¿verdad?- se forzó a sí mismo a sonreír mientras sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarse la frente pero para su desgracia el pañuelo además de vedado tenía un beso color carmín pintado en el centro.

-¡oh! Pero Luis Koga- rio Kagome viendo la prenda.

-¡eh no! Esto es… ¡esto es de la abuela!- intento excusarse mientras Kagome aguantaba las carcajadas que peleaban por escapar de sus labios.

-si de abuela- sonrió también Tsudara.

Koga guardo su pañuelo corriendo y se dirigió al comedor pero se le lleno de hiel la garganta al ver a Inuyasha sonreírle burlonamente mientras mordía un plátano y sostenía su libro abierto en la otra mano. Koga frunció el ceño y estaba dispuesto a volver a la sala pero fue recibido por las miradas inquisidoras de su tío y Kagome, así que sin más opciones fue a acomodarse en una esquina del recibidor justo al lado de Shippo el molesto perico de su abuela.

-¡muy buenos días!- sonrió Sesshomaru entrando sonriente con un traje de charro bordado en oro y con muchas piedras brillantes además de un enorme ramo de flores.

-hermoso medio día ¿los atienden bien?- pregunto a Tsudara y a una muy embobada Kagome.

-pero que traje más precioso- sonrió la chica deslizando su índice por uno de los adornos.

-¿te gusta?- sonrió el prestamista girando sobre sí mismo para que ella lo viera entero.

-¡que monada!- silbo burlonamente Koga desde su haciendo.

-hay que monada periquito ¿no me das la patita?- pregunto a Shippo para disimular el insulto, Sesshomaru le lanzo una mirada asesina mientras Kagome y su padre reprimieron una carcajada.

-es un hermoso traje primo, seguro es de gran gala- sonrió Kagome para evitar que esos dos se agarraran a golpes.

-¿te parece? Yo lo uso para el diario- le devolvió la sonrisa Sesshomaru con un ligero deje de arrogancia.

-¡que hablador!- soltó otra vez Koga.

-que hablador eres Shippo y hoy no me dices nada- lo disimulo justo cuando Sesshomaru estaba a un paso de echársele encima.

-y que flores más bonitas ¿Para quién son?- el color abordo las mejillas del peli plateado tan rápido que Kagome llego a preocuparse de que tuviera fiebre, lo cierto es que Sesshomaru había planeado darle las flores a ella pero no podía hacer eso con sus dos primos molestándolo y el padre como pilón. Pero para su suerte su salvación cruzo la puerta en ese momento.

-te estaba esperando abuelita, toma tus flores - sonrio entregándole el ramo a la anciana.

-¿mis flores?- pregunto extrañada doña Kaede tomando el ramo.

\- ¿pero desde cuándo me traes flores tú?- Sesshomaru palideció ante la inocente exposición de su abuela, mientras que su prima y primos pegaron a reír.

-¡te ha quemado usurero!- se burló Inuyasha que asomaba la cabeza desde el comedor, Sesshomaru por su parte quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

-¡caramba!- exclamó de pronto doña Kaede al ver a su nieto de pies a cabeza.

-¡hasta que te vestiste de hombre! No que siempre andabas de mamarracho- lo regaño, las carcajadas de Koga e Inuyasha casi ensordecieron al muy avergonzado Sesshomaru.

-¡Mucho abuelita!- felicito Koga a la anciana mientras se sostenía el vientre por tanta risa.

-¿no sería… Mejor que…Comiéramos ya?- pregunto el peli plateado rechinando los dientes.

-a eso venia precisamente, pasen que la comida esta lista-indico señalando el comedor.

-que por alegría no ha de quedar- sonrió Kagome tomando el brazo de su abuelita para ir juntas al comedor.

Fuera en el patio de la mansión Taisho sonaba alegre la música mexicana, siempre colorida animando la comida del cumpleaños de doña Kaede, violines, orgullosas trompetas y guitarras entregaban su música para el deleite de los oídos dando color y calidez a las almas de los invitados.

-doña Kaede esta comida ser muy sabrosa- sonrió Tsudara mientras Ginta retiraba los platos y cubiertos de la mesa para poner las cosas para el postre.

-qué bueno que les gusto- sonrió dulcemente doña Kaede.

-¿y tú estás contenta hija?- pregunto viendo a Kagome que se limpiaba grácilmente los labios con una servilleta blanca.

-¡soñaba con este viaje abuela!- exclamo emocionada.

-estaba tan emocionada por conocerla a usted, de conocer el país de mi madre…- hizo una pausa para voltear a ver a los tres varones que desde hace una hora comían en sepulcral silencio.

-… de conocer a mis primos- los tres Taisho elevaron la vista al mismo tiempo como si un titiritero hubiese tirado de ellos.

-ya dejen de platicar- sonrió la abuela al verlos tan pasmados.

-no atiendan tanto a las visitas, no hay que ser tan atentos, coman, anden coman, no pierdan el tiempo- los alentó, los tres muchachos bajaron la vista sonrojados, como si de pronto los ingredientes de sus sopa hubieran hecho una rutina de nado sincronizado.

-ojala no te vayas decepcionada de México Kagome- le acaricio el cabello a su nieta.

-¡pero si estoy encantada abuelita! Eso que todo se diga o haga con música, me hace sentir que la vida es muy hermosa- sonrió soñadora, sin saber que tres pares de ojos dorados se posaban como hipnotizados sobre ella.

-las canciones mexicanas llevan tanta alma y tanto corazón, que se le adentran a uno como una marca de fuego- suspiro inspirada.

-¡ah! Debe ser tan hermoso que a una le hagan el amor cantando- las orejas de sus primos quemaron ante aquellas palabras.

-¿de verdad te gustaría? – pregunto Sesshomaru sonriente.

-mucho- le devolvió la sonrisa la joven.

 **Koga:**

 _Voy a cantarte_

 _Mi bien porque te quiero_

 **Sesshomaru:**

 _Para adorarte_

 _Mi amor es el primero_

 **Inuyasha:**

 _Siempre te espera_

 _Mis besos y mi vida_

 **Los tres:**

 _Aunque no quieras_

 _Serás mi consentida_

 **Koga:**

 _De ti seré_

 **Sesshomaru:**

 _Amante de visión_

 **Koga**

 _Te adorare_

 **Inuyasha:**

 _Serás mi dios_

 **Los tres**

 _Para querete_

 _Mi vida entrego entera_

 _Hasta la muerte…_

La canción mental de los primos se vio un segundo interrumpido por la mirada curiosa de Kagome, pero en cuanto la joven devolvió su mirada a su postre de dulce de coco continuaron.

 **Koga:**

 _Hasta la muerte_

 **Los tres:**

 _Tendrás_

 _Todo_

 _MI AMOR…_

-que cayados están- susurro Kagome a su abuela al ver las miradas de carneros degollados que ponían sus primos.

-pues claro, estos tienen la música por dentro- asintió Kaede, haciendo que los tres brincaran de asombro.

-sí, tienen la música por dentro, no los conoceré yo- les aseguro.

-ya déjelos abuelita, que si no tiene deseos de hablar platicaremos nosotras- sonrió Kagome.

-cierto- asintió Tsudara tomando otra porción del blanco postre.

-bien, dime hija ¿tienes novio?- pregunto doña Kaede, los primos de inmediato pusieron todos sus sentidos en fila para la conversación.

-porque con lo guapa que estas tendrás algún enamorado- sonrió tocando la pinta de su nariz.

-no alguno muchos, hombres rodearla como moscas a pañal- sonrió burlonamente Tsudara.

-a panal papá- gruño Kagome sonrojada.

-es igual hija que las moscas a todo se pegan- rio encantada doña Kaede.

-¿pero novio formal tienes?- los primos entrecerraron los ojos a la espera de la temida respuesta.

-pues novio lo que se llama formal no, compañeros, algunos amigos de la universidad si tengo muchos, pero de ahí no he pasado- contesto Kagome, ajena al suspiro de alivio que soltaron los ojidorados.

-pues me alegro porque aun eres muy joven- asintió aprobatoriamente la abuela.

-y no sé porque se me figura, que he de casarme con un mexicano- asintió también ella, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Koga sonrieron para sus adentros.

-parecerte mucho a mi en carácter- sonrió tiernamente Tsudara.

-ya quisiera usted cuero desabrido, Kagome salió a mi sobrina, que en paz descanse- se burló doña Kaede.

-no, no ¿de quién sacar piel blanca?- discutió Tsudara, mas n a pesar de todo no estaba molesto pues ya conocía el humor excéntrico de la vieja matriarca Taisho.

-de usted, por eso no me gusta- refuto doña Kaede.

-pues tener malos gustos anciana- sonrió Tsudara dándole un sorbo a su café.

-cállese, canario hidrópico- lo regaño intentando pescarle la oreja, más el hombre fácilmente la esquivo.

-bueno, bueno, para que ya no se peleen me bronceare- negó Kagome divertida.

-no para que, tengas una piel preciosa- negó koga sonriéndole con su mejor y más sexy sonrisa.

-muchas gracias primo, hasta que empezaste a ser tu- le agradeció Kagome, digo que a cualquier mujer le gustan los halagos.

-¡feh! A mí me parece absurdo y anti patriótico, tener la piel blanca y, decirse mexicana- gruño Inuyasha.

-ya la quisieras tu para el día de fiesta- lo regaño doña Kaede.

-¿azúcar para el café primo?- ofreció Kagome para evitar que el ambiente se pusiera aún más tenso.

-no, nosotros lo tomamos amargo- gruño Inuyasha inflando el pecho, mas Koga y Sesshomaru terminaron por hacer una mueca cuando el obscuro y amargo liquido roso sus lenguas.

-mmm, que rico hueles primo- murmuro Kagome unos minutos después olisqueando a Inuyasha, pero cuando este estaba inflando el pecho con superioridad y arrogancia callo el chubasco...

-¿gardenias blancas?- pregunto ella inocentemente.

Las reacciones de los tres primos fue variada, Koga se atraganto con su bocado de dulce de coco, Sesshomaru escupió su trago de café e Inuyasha se levantó dispuesto a golpearlos a los dos hasta romperles todos y cada uno de sus dientes.

-¡ quietos!- ordeno doña Kaede, totalmente indispuesta a tolerar violencias y berrinches en su mesa.

-¡feh! Yo ya me voy abuela, adiós- gruño Inuyasha dispuesto a marcharse.

-adiós no, hasta la noche- le recordó la abuela con el ceño fruncido.

Inuyasha se alejó de la mesa y de las sonrisas burlonas de sus primos, pero poco antes de salir del comedor se dio media vuelta y miro fijamente a Kagome.

-¡y no son gardenias blancas!- gruño tomando su chaqueta.

-son jazmines- murmuro antes de dar marcha al vestíbulo.

Inuyasha pisoteo por el salón hacia la puerta principal, deteniéndose ante las fotografías de su padre y sus tíos, y con el ceño aun fruncido volteo los retratos de sus tíos dejando solo la de su padre, Inu no Taisho de frente.

-es muy raro cuando un Taisho salir de casa sin dar fuerte portazo- explico Tsudara junto un segundo antes de que el fuerte golpe de la puerta de madera resonara por el comedor.

-si mía hija, yo conocer bien a Taishos, ser todos locos, unos mucho- sonrió mirando a Sesshomaru.

-otros más, pero todos como cabros- termino mirando a Koga.

\- como cabros- bufo doña Kaede.

-esos yo digo, unos muchos engrudos, otros muchos merchantes y otros muchos…- miro a Koga con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-eh Luis Koga ¿Cómo decir a hombres que dar flores a jóvenes bonitas?- pregunto arqueando sus rubias cejas.

-¡feh! ¿Y yo que se?- gruño avergonzado antes de levantarse de la mesa.

-abuelita yo también me voy, hasta la noche- se levantó, Tsudara no pudo más y se pelo a reír, pero antes de que Koga pudiera cobrársela su abuela mostro amenazante su temible bastón.

Koga se marchó con el pecho en alto, a pesar de las carcajadas de su tío y a la socarrona sonrisa de Sesshomaru al verse el último contendiente de esa batalla. Murmurando todas las maldiciones ya altisonantes que se sabía entre dientes tomo su chaqueta y se encamino a la salida pero poco antes de alcanzar el pomo del portón noto que la fotografía de su padre estaba girara, " _seguro es obra de esa bestia_ " pensó con malestar, pero primero muerto antes de dejar pasar una humillación de ese tipo a su difunto padre.

Con todo cuidado coloco su retrato como debía ser y luego volteo el de Inuno para que quedarse su espalda, más horrible fue el trago que se llevó al ver que al reverso de la foto de su tío había otra foto del mismo ¡ con una sonrisa burlona! Mas enojado que antes descolgara el retrato y lo tiro bajo del piano de la abuela para luego tomar con fuerza el pomo de la puerta y estaba p a punto de azotar la misma cuando las palabras de su tío volvieron a su mente.

" _No, esta vez no caeré en las trampas de ese vejete_ " se dijo y pero su intento por cerrar con cuidado y en silencio se vio frustrado por Ginta quien sin preocupación había estrellado la puerta de la cocina. Y con una mirada asesina Koga estrello la puerta y se fue.

-¿lo ven?- sonrió Tsudara al escuchar el estruendo.

-¡feh! Para ellos eso es merengue- sonrió también doña Kaede.

-¿un puro viejita?- ofreció Tsudara sacando su cigarrera.

-¡ay si gracias!- sonrio la abuela como una niña a la que se le ofrece un caramelo.

-veremos a que saben los de su tierra- asintió cortándole el papel al puro y llevándose la punta a sus arrugados labios.

Sesshomaru aprovecho la ausencia de los idiotas de sus primos para brincar al asiento al lado de Kagome arrastrando con el su taza de café.

-prima, ¿sería mucha molestia si me endulzas el café?- pregunto sonriéndole con inocencia.

-pero claro que no lo es, por mi encantada- sonrió Kagome tomando la azucarera.

-¿una cucharadita o dos?- le pregunto, las doradas orbes de su primo se enterraron en las suyas con dulzura y un poco de posesión.

-tres- dijo en un susurro sexy que sonrojo ligeramente a la muchacha.

-well, well, parece que nos estamos dulcificando- murmuro Tsudara mientras ofrecía la llama de su encendedor a doña Kaede para que encendiera su puro.

-doña Kaede- llamo Ginta así patrona en voz que apenas y podría contar como susurro ya que todos lo podían escuchar con claridad.

\- aquí entro el señor cura y me pidió que le dijera a sutes, sin que se entere nadie, que viene a decirle algo de mucha reserva- doña Kaede exhalo una bocanada de humo antes de rodar las ojos.

-¿sí? Pues tú ve y dile al señor cura, **sin que se entere nadie** , que tiene un mandadero muy bruto- le "susurro" de vuelta antes de levantarse. Ginta sonrió primero pero estaba a medio camino de entregar el mensaje cuando entendió las palabras de su jefa por lo que frunció el ceño levemente.

-Ustedes lo han oído, me llama el señor cura, con su permiso- aclaro y posteriormente se retiró del comedor.

-¿así está bien?- pregunto Kagome ignorando la salida de su abuela.

-¿quieres probarlo?- ofreció llevando la cucharía a los labios de Sesshomaru, quien la recibió encantado.

-perfecto- sonrio acariciando con suavidad su mentón.

-tío ¿usted no acostumbra dormir la siesta?- pregunto fijando su vista en el hombre mayor que no dejaba de mirarlos vigilante.

-¡oh no, no sobrino! pierde tiempo durmiendo y el que duerme, se pierde de mucho ver- sonrio Tsudara, seria viejo, pero conocía las mañas de los jóvenes, en especial la de los Taisho, que aparte de peleoneros tenían gran fama de don juanes.

 _Mientras tanto en el salón…_

-ahora lo comprendo todo- suspiro doña Kaede después de escuchar la palabras del cura.

-que no podían ir a misa… asuntos urgentes…- comenzó a enumerar las excusas.

-¡debí imaginarlo! Cuando no se golpearon hoy estando juntos, es que había peligro para el apellido Taisho- murmuro, si ya se le hacía extraña la "buena conducta" de sus amados nietecitos.

-¿se da usted cuenta doña Kaede, del peligro que correen sus nietos?- pregunto Hojo dándole un sorbito a un vaso de agua que le habían ofrecido los criados.

-por eso vine a prevenirla, yo creo que sería conveniente des armar a sus nietos- le explico.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la anciana mujer con un ceño fruncido que podría hacer palidecer al más valiente.

-para evitar sangre- intento explicar el sacerdote.

-¿y usted se compromete a desarmar a los Shichinintai?- pregunto inquisitiva

-bueno tal vez pero…- no logro terminar cuando la mujer ya lo miraba con indignación.

-nada de tal vez, ahora es cuando más voy a dejar armados a mis nietos, prefiero verlos muertos pero defendiéndose como los hombres a verlos vivos y cobardes- sentencio, pues ante todo ella también era una Taisho y no dejaría que se desprestigiara su apellido.

-pero doña Kaede- intento nuevamente más la anciana se negó a escucharlo.

-no desarmare a mis nietos, pero si hay que tenr cuidado con una traición de aquellos.- negó con cansancio, ella ya no estaba para estas cosas.

-el Señor nos ilumine, pero al menos de momento no hay peligro, los mande a San Javier de abajo- asintió el señor cura.

-más lo mejor será guardar discreción- aconsejo a la anciana.

-entonces pico de cera- concordó doña Kaede.

-¿de cera doña Kaede?- pregunto sin entender.

-¡ay no se haga bruto!- lo regaño y luego imito un gesto de silencio con sus dedos.

 _Continuara…_


	6. MIA

**Hola, hola fanfictioneros aquí su servidora zoraidarose con un nuevo capítulo, pero antes una ligerita aclaración, la película de donde estoy basando la historia si tiene un final fijo e incluso una secuela, pero para hacerlo más picoso, yo por elección personal lo cambiare un poco para que puedan ustedes, mis queridos/as lectores/as elegir a cuál de los tres enamorados clásicos de Kagome prefieren y con cual debería ella terminar, hasta ahora el único voto ha sido para Sesshomaru. Los invito a votar pues en el penúltimo capítulo cerrare votaciones y quedara el más votado, ojala me sigan leyendo para entonces.**

 **Ahora sin más rodeos, lean, diviértanse, disfrútenlo y por favorito aunque sea un pequeño emoticón de review**

 **Mía, no es mía, que es mía**

Finalmente la tan esperada, y por algunos temida noche callo sobre el pueblo de San Luis de la Paz, la mansión Taisho brillaba llena de luces y de invitados por igual todos en sus mejores galas para festejar a la matriarca Taisho y sus casi 99 años de vida. El primero de los Taisho en llegar fue Sesshomaru, como siempre enfundado en su traje recién comprado bañado en una colonia carísima traída de parís y a sus espaldas la mejor banda de músicos de la región, todo con el precio de un riñón.

-¡viva Luis Sesshomaru!- grito uno de los invitados cuando este hizo su entrada triunfal.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y alabar al poeta mientras se dirigía a la silla donde reposaba su abuela, en su silla predilecta. Llegando le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla para luego finalmente erguirse y darle su regalo.

-en el santo de mi abuela

Todos los anhelos

Júbilos ahorrados

En la pobre alcancía del corazón

En tu honor serán gastados

Puesto que fueron guardados

Para esta gran ocasión

¿Volverán las oscuras golondrinas?

¿A posarse en tu blanca cabellera?

Sonaran las sonoras sonatinas

¡Y aunque lloren las fuentes cantarinas!

No podrán evitar que **yo (se golpea el pecho con arrogancia)**

Te quiera-

Recito con altives y orgullo arrancándole una sonrisa a su abuela. Y un aplauso de los presentes, pero Sesshomaru, después de bañarse de ellos los mando a callare con un gesto, pues aún faltaba la cúspide de su recitación.

-¿Qué es mi abuela para mí?

¿Qué es pregunto yo a todos?

¿Qué es?-

Pregunto con tono de dramaturgo narrador de tragedia griega.

\- un ogro- respondió Ginta que se cruzaba por ahí con una bandeja entre las manos, la gente se echó a reír pues todos conocían el carácter de doña Kaede, pero el pobre Ginta solo le toco una patada en las posaderas por parte de Sesshomaru.

-¡es titán!

Huracán que lanza retos

(" _y palos_ " murmuro Ginta sobándose sus partes posteriores)

¡Es gigante!

Grandeza entre grandeza

Capitana triunfal de mil proezas

Es la abuela vendita

Entre sus nietos-

Terminada la recitación Sesshomaru se inclinó para darle un cálido bezo a su abuela, mientras tanto en una esquina, Hojo jalo aparte a Kagome, si quería evitar una masacre necesitaba alguien que desarmara a ese trio de "angelitos" pero para ello requería de un aliado, y quien mejor que una dulce e inocente mujer.

-¿pero porque quiere que les quite sus pistolas padre?- pregunto Kagome sin comprender la extraña petición del cura.

-Yo se me mi cuento hija- se limitó a decir el sacerdote, ya que sería desastroso que el rumor de un inminente enfrentamiento entre los Taisho y los Shichinintai sería motivo de pánico.

-¿por si se les sube lo Taisho a la cabeza?- pregunto sonriente.

-ni más ni menos- asintió Hojo, al menos no era una mentira del todo.

-cuente con migo- sonrió aún más la muchacha, " _sin duda eso sería divertido_ " pensó agrandando su sonrisa.

-buenas noches padre- sañudo Sesshomaru llegando de improviso.

-buenas para ti hijo- devolvió el saludo Hojo.

-pero que guapa te pusiste hoy Kagome- sonrió galantemente Sesshomaru besándole la mano con cierto deje de coquetería.

-gracias primo sonrio Kagome ligeramente sonrojada, a su lado Hojo carraspeo un par de veces.

-¿se divierte esta noche padre?- pregunto Sesshomaru con su característico tono frio.

-mucho, hijo- correspondió Hojo, instalándose un incómodo silencio entre las tres personas.

-Sesshomaru- llamo de pronto Kagome con una voz tan dulce que se confundía con la miel de las palanquetas, el cura decidió mejor hacerse a un lado no0 era de cristianos meterse en conversaciones familiares.

-jamás me imagine que un ranchero como tu escribiera poesía- el mayor de los Taisho sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-bah, eso es una sandez comparado con mis mejores trabajos, además no te olvides que soy universitario- " _no como ese par de bestias alas que lamentablemente debo llamar primos_ " pensó para sus adentros.

-dedicame un verso- suplico Kagome con ojos brillosos.

-¿ahora?- pregunto Sesshomaru, la azabache asintió efusivamente emocionada como una colegiala.

-mejor cuando estemos solos- le susurró al oído de manera sensual.

-oh no, ahora, por favor- suplico ella.

-bien te improvisare uno- se rindió el ojidorado.

-pues bien

Yo necesito decirte que te quiero

Decirte que te adoro

Con todo el corazón

(Kagome arqueo una ceja al sonarle conocido el versito, e incluso Hojo que no andaba lejos negó con la cabeza de forma reprobatoria, pues al ser hombre de fe era muy dado a la literatura clásica)

Que es mucho lo que sufro

Que es mucho lo que lloro

Que ya no puedo tanto

Y al grito que te imploro

Te imploro y te hablo en nombre

De mi última ilusión…- Sesshomaru iba a continuar pero Kagome puso una mano en su pecho.

-oye Sesshomaru, tengo la impresión de haber visto ese mismo verso firmado por Manuel Acuña- lo interrumpió divertida al ver como palidecía.

-oh si es mi seudónimo- se excusó rápidamente al verse descubierto. Hojo escucho eso ultimo y primero ardiera en hierro fundido antes que permitir semejante plagio.

-yo quiero que tu sepas…- intento continuar el mayor de los Taisho.

-yo quiero que tu sepas que tu "seudónimo" se suicidó hace cincuenta años- lo interrumpió Hojo, Kagome ahogo una carcajada.

-buena Kag, es que con tal de complacerte soy capaz de todo- se disculpó sin disculparse.

-si tú, andale- suspiro Hojo.

Justo en ese momento entro Inuyasha, a diferencia de Sesshomaru iba vestido más humildemente con uno de los viejos trajes de su padre, y su orquesta eran los pocos criados que se quedaban con el más por lealtad que por un salario. Pero aun así, demostrando la dignidad de su apellido entro con el pecho inflado y la frente bien en alto, o al menos la tenía hasta que Ginta que estaba inclinado limpiando un vaso roto lo hizo tropezar y dar una maroma en el piso.

-¡música!- ordeno poniéndose de pie mientras el pobre criado salía del salón como perseguido por el mismísimo diablo.

-abuelita- empezó a hablar.

-yo no sé decir palabras bonitas, yo no tengo más que mi pobreza y… cariños, y como mi pobreza de nada te sirve, te doy mi cariño que es bien grande, y muy limpio, y ya abuelita- hablo besando las arrugadas mejillas de la anciana doña Kaede que lloraba conmovida por las sinceras palabras de su nieto.

-este es mi Inuyasha Luis, ¡puro corazón!- sentencio doña Kaede abrazando a su nieto.

La gente estalló en aplausos, Inuyasha hizo una reverencia galante y se dirigió a otra parte, sus doradas orbes buscaban incansablemente a su prima, pero para su mala suerte esta estaba entretenida por los susurros incansables de Sesshomaru. A pesar de que Kagome lo vio y sonrió para saludarlo este se marchó todo enfurruñado y ofendido.

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar una fuerte música seguida de un estruendoso grito de mariachi resonaron desde el jardín de la entrada principal, la gente comenzó a aplaudir al ritmo de la música emocionada. Koga se abrió paso entre los invitados disfrutando a más no poder de la atención, puede que él ni fuera el más acaudalado o el más "moral" de los nietos de doña Kaede, pero él era definitivamente el más encantador.

Ingreso como un rey al salón de la mansión Taisho siendo seguido por su orquesta, y solo se detuvo hasta llegar frente a su abuela, ara la hora de que le diera sui regalo.

 _Escuchen todos señores_

 _La voz de su servidor_

Comenzó a cantar haciendo gala de su magnífica y romántica vos que, en más de diez ocasiones registradas habían sido la perdición de los corazones de las doncellas de San Luis de la Paz

 _Al amor de mis amores_

 _Voy a cantarle mi amor_

-Mi abuela nació bonita ¡y bonita seguirá! Lo bonito no se quita ¡cuando se es bonita en verdad!- declaró a todo el salón con voz firme antes de emitir un sonoro grito de mariachi.

 _Dicen que soy mujeriego_

 _¡No lo puedo remediar!_

 _Las llueven más vengo luego_

 _Con mi viejita a soñar_

-dicen por ahí que he nacido proverbio escandaloso, ¡escandalo nunca ha sido! Cantarle a lo más hermoso- sonrió Koga mas esta vez fue la abuela quien grito como mariachi emocionada por las palabra de su nieto.

 _A mi viejita la quiero_

 _Porque me vale por dos_

 _Mejor amiga y espero…_

 _¡QUE ME LA CONCERVE DIOS!_

-¡QUE VIVA LA ABUELA!- grito la gente empezó aplaudir con fuerza y Koga abrazo a su abuela con tal cariño que le dio dos vueltas en sus brazos y más de ocho besos en sus arrugadas mejillas.

Kagome sonrió conmovida, Sesshomaru se cruzó de brazos con aburrimiento, e Inuyasha que se había sentado enfurruñado en un rincón junto a Hojo también estuvo a punto de aplaudir cuando el sacerdote lo vio, pero no rápido ni corto tardo Hojo en agarrarle sus manotas y las sacudió por él.

Tan pronto como doña Kaede libero a su nieto todas las mujeres, de todas las edades se le abalanzaron en sima, Sesshomaru aprovecho para ir por una bebida para Kagome, pero antes de pudiera moverse entre los tres primos se inició un desafío silencioso.

 _Mientras tanto afuera de la mansión…_

Los hermanos Shichinintai, avisados hace unos momentos de la gran fiesta celebrada en la casona de sus rivales, ni lentos ni cortos tomaron sus pistolas y brincaron a sus caballos, con la promesa en el pecho de que no volverían a ver el amanecer los Taisho. Habiendo llegado a una de las ventanas del gran salón, Jakotsu y Renkotsu desmontaron en silencio.

-ahora si los pescamos- sonrió Bankotsu.

-verán que de esta si no se escapan- secundo Jakotsu atando a su caballo a un árbol.

 _En el salón…_

-ser linda fiesta ¿no creer padre?- pregunto Tsudara sentándose junto a Inuyasha y Hojo.

-muy agradable Mr. Tsudara- asintió en acuerdo el sacerdote, mas por su parte Inuyasha se mostró profundamente incómodo.

-oye, Inuyasha, tu seguir enojado porque yo e hija estar aquí ¿verdad? ¿No querernos?- pregunto Tsudara a su sobrino el cual ensombreció aún más su semblante y desvió el rostro.

¿Pero qué te ocurre hijo?- pregunto también Hojo sinceramente preocupado.

-es que me humillaron padre- gruño Inuyasha relajándose un poco.

-nada más lo ven a uno pobre, y ya lo agarran de su puerquito-los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad por las palabras del joven entre ellos.

-¡pero muchacho!, si mí no…- intento explicar el tío pero Inuyasha lo rechazo con un ademan brusco.

-¿quieres bailar la primera pieza con migo Kagome?- ofreció Sesshomaru galante, aprovechando que sus primos estaban bien entretenidos en otras cosas.

-por mi encantada primo- sonrió Kagome " _será la mejor oportunidad para quitarle la pistola_ " pensó sin perder su sonrisa.

-con tu permiso voy a pedirla- asintió el peli plateado emocionado.

A tan solo unos metros de ahí Koga intentaba escaparse de su círculo de admiradoras para poder ir a saludar a Kagome y pedirle un baile, y con suerte un beso, pero su canción había sido tan exitosa que apenas y podía encontrar un hueco para respirar.

-¡que linda canción Luis Koga!- sonrió una de las admiradores.

-¡y que guapo estas hoy mi chulo!- sonreía otra pellizcándole las mejillas.

-¿no me llevas serenata?- solicito otra de la multitud.

-sí, claro te la llevo- respondió Koga sin pensar intentando salir de esa avalancha de estrógenos.

-¡¿y a mí no?!- chillo molesta Ayame desde otra esquina.

-a ti doble mi corazón- sonrió Koga consiguiendo por fin zafarse de las garras enguantadas de las mujeres.

-… y las haces lo más larga posible, si dura toda la noche mejor- instruía Sesshomaru al director de la orquesta.

-pero don Sesshomaru- intento protestar el maestro.

-se hace lo que digo yo, y que toquen todos.- ordeno con su característica pose fría.

-perdone señor licenciado, ¿no me dedica un pensamiento?- sonrió la vieja Tsubaky una de las muchas solteronas del pueblo.

-vaya…- suspiro Sesshomaru con cansancio mi3entreas tomaba la libreta y la pluma que le ofrecía la mujer.

-en verdad envidio tu carácter Koga- sonrió Kagome, contenta de por fin tener un chance de hablar con su primo.

-tan alegre, despreocupado, sonriente, tal como todos los mexicanos-Koga se sonrojo fuertemente con esas palabras.

-hay prima, pero la verdad, es que… no voy a poder sentirme tranquilo, hasta que me perdones por esos piropos tan majaderos que te dije- musito apenado.

-Porque…- iba a continuar pero entonces la música comenzó a sonar.

-bailando platicaremos mejor, ¿me permites?- ofreció extendiendo su brazo para ella.

-Kagome- los interrumpió su padre antes de poder siquiera dar el primer paso de la danza.

-por favor venir, y explicar a Inuyasha que nosotros no querer humillarle- solicito Tsudara a su pequeña.

-con tu permiso Koga- sonrió Kagome alejándose con su padre.

-pero Inuyasha ¿Qué no puedes olvidar lo que paso hoy en la mañana? Rogo Kagome al llegar junto al ojidorado.

-¡feh! Pues claro que no, ustedes se creen que uno no tiene dignidad- gruño cruzándose de brazos.

-eres un terco ¿o qué? ¿Debo suplicar de rodillas tu perdón?- pregunto Kagome ya harta de las actitudes de Inuyasha.

-no, no es necesario- gruño Inuyasha, tampoco era tan cruel.

-entonces dejar de hacer necio y bailar- incito Tsudara empujando a Inuyasha a los brazos de su hija.

-¿vamos?- pregunto Kagome colgándose de su brazo, pero Inuyasha solo negó zafándose de su agarre.

-aquí tiene- entrego Sesshomaru el cuaderno a la solterona de Tsubaky y estaba dispuesto a volver con Kagome pero lo que estaba por presenciar no era para nada bonito.

-¿Qué no quieres bailar conmigo?- murmuro Kagome con los ojos brillosos, Inuyasha se rindió, si había algo en el mundo que detestaba más que sus primos era una mujer llorosa.

-ya que- gruño cogiendo firmemente a Kagome de la cintura y halándola a la pista de baile.

Del otro lado del salón Sesshomaru y Koga miraban todo con una cara de envidia y rencor pero lo que se dice nada disimulados. Inuyasha, por su parte, estaba que daba brincos de gozo, no solo por estar bailando con Kagome, sino porque era el primero de los tres en bailar con ella, " _y seré el único"_ se prometió hasta que la voz de Kagome lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-que bien bailas primo- sonrio Kagome maravillada por la ligereza de pies del muchacho, ya que, guidaba por su carácter creyó que sería más tosco.

-¡feh!- fue lo único que contesto.

-¿practicas mucho?- intento de nuevo la azabache, otro " _¡feh!"_ fue su respuesta.

-¿Qué es lo único que sabes decir?- pregunto esta vez con un tono de fastidio y molestia.

-¿pues qué quieres que te diga un pobre ranchero como yo?- pregunto Inuyasha suavizando un poco su tono.

Desde su esquina Koga estaba echando humo de las orejas, un segundo, solo eso necesitaba, un segundo para quitar a ese estúpido bestia de su primo para así poder tener a Kagome para él. Pero la pregunta del millón era ¿Cómo conseguir ese segundo? " _¿Qué no es ese el interruptor de las luces?_ " se preguntó viendo hacia la pared, Sesshomaru por su parte se dirigió al director de la orquesta a mala hora le pidió que la bendita canción durara toda la noche.

Por encima del hombro de Inuyasha Kagome vio que Hojo le hacía una extraña seña con la mano encogiendo el dedo anular y meñique mientras formaba una ele con el pulgar y los otros dos. Entonces lo recordó, se supone que debía quitarles las pistolas, y que mejor manera que esta, sonrió ampliamente, le dijo con una seña que esperara un segundo para luego deslizar su mano hasta el conto del muchacho, pero como este era alto para lograrlo debió recargarse más contra su pecho.

Inuyasha por su parte pego un brinquito al sentir el repentino acercamiento de Kagome, de acuerdo no había tenido muchas novias, pero si algo sabia era que cuando una chica se acercaba así, significaba algo serio ¿cierto? Con una sonrisa maliciosa le dio un pellizco en la espalda justo en el borde del vestido, " _calma Kagome, no te enojes, ya lo golpearas cuando le des la pistola a Hojo_ " coreaba la azabache en su mente, el sacerdote por su parte ahogo una risita, bueno ¿Qué más podía esperar de un Taisho? Finalmente Kagome consiguió zafar la pistola de su funda y en cuál de los muchos giros de la danza se la pasó a Hojo quien la escondió en uno de los bolsillos de su hábito.

-tienes que detener la canción cuanto antes- gruñía Sesshomaru al director de la orquesta.

-¡oh! Pero si usted me dijo que durara toda la noche- reclamo fastidiado el director sin dejar de mover su batuta.

-¡que la cortes y sin replicar!- rugió perdiendo los estribos, mientas que Koga aprovechaba para acercarse disimuladamente al interruptor.

-¿pero que espera?- gruño molesto Sesshomaru.

-esperece, que aún faltan tres compases- explicó con fastidio el director

Fuera de la ventana Renkotsu se había posicionado medio oculto en un árbol, listo para dispararles a esos odiosos Taisho mientras que Bankotsu y Jakotsu vigilaban que no fueran a llegar algún metomentodo que diera aviso a la gendarmería, y apenas y lograba apuntar cuando se fue la luz. Los invitados comenzaron a quejarse por la repentina obscuridad hasta que Ginta medio a ciegas consiguió prender de nuevo las luces.

Sesshomaru busco desesperado a Kagome con la mirada, pero estuvo a punto de armar una rabieta, ahora Kagome había caído en brazos del mujeriego seductor de Koga.

-¿pero cómo?- pregunto Kagome sorprendida.

-tú me perdonaras hermosa prima, pero al camarón que se duerme se la lo lleva el son- sonrió Koga, justo en ese momento se toparon con Inuyasha, Kagome le sonrió en disculpa aunque no ayudo mucho.

El peli plateado vio a Kagome alejarse para un segundo después caer en cuanta que de alguna manera Koga le ha ya cambiado su compañera de baile para poder estar el bailando con Kagome, gruño por lo bajo antes de mirar de reojo a su pareja, "¡ _ah hijo de…_!" grito asustado al ver a la mujer nariguda y desnutrida a su lado.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto la señora sonriente.

-creí... que era…- intento explicar retrocediendo un paso pero la mujer dio tres para alcanzarlo.

-si ¡yo soy Socorro!- musito la fea solterona agarrando a Inuyasha del cuello con sus brazos, "¡ _AUXILIO_!" quiso gritar Inuyasha pero los huesudos brazos alrededor de su cuello le asfixiaban como una cuerda muy rasposa.

Desde la ventana Renkotsu gruño de frustración ya que ahora le era imposible conseguir un blanco limpio gracias al intercambio de posiciones, por lo que simplemente se marchó soltando pestes, debía planear con sus hermanos una nueva estrategia. Kagome por su parte tanteo con sus finas manos el cinturón de Koga donde localizo y desabotono la pistola.

-¿te pregunto algo y me dices la verdad?- pregunto el pelinegro sin dejar de mirarla con pasión.

-tú dirás- asintió Kagome aferrando el mango del arma.

-¿tienes novio?- pregunto con tono inquisitivo.

-¿Cómo voy a tenerlo tonto? ¿No vez que acabo de llegar?- sonrió Kagome.

-¿sí o no?- exigió Koga frunciendo el ceño.

-no – negó Kagome tocándole juguetonamente la punta de la nariz con su índice derecho.

-menos mal, y hablando de otra cosa ¿no das a lobe llu?- pregunto apretándola un poco más por la cintura.

-¿eh?-

-¿no me digas que no hablas inglés?- se rio el muchacho al ver la cara de incertidumbre de ella.

-¡ah! ¿Es inglés?- sonrió Kagome.

-claro, i love you cada segundo, i love you cada hora, i love you cada día, cada estrella que tintinea y cada cucú que suena te están diciendo por mi i love you – Kagome se sonrojo por las palabras de su primo a mas no poder.

Aprovechando el movimiento de la contra danza Kagome se acercó al padre Hojo y le entrego la pistola, la cual guardo rápidamente en la otra solapa de su hábito. Por otro lado, Sesshomaru estaba rojo a más no poder por ver la escenita y para colmo el director de la orquesta aun no finalizaba la pieza, entonces tuvo una brillante idea.

-hazla más larga- le susurro al director.

-¡ash! ¿Quién lo entiende a usted? Que si larga… que si corta…- gruño el director.

-tú hazlo- ordeno con fiereza antes de formar una bocina con sus manos.

-¡atención señores, este baile es calabaceado!- anuncio sonriente. Desde su silla doña Kaede entrecerró los ojos _"¿y ahora que maldad traman estos pillos?"_

Sesshomaru se acercó y toco el hombro de Koga con brusquedad exigiendo el cambio de pareja, Koga gruño molesto pero justo cuando iba a cederle el turno a su primo un borrón rojo y plateado deposito a la vieja huesuda en brazos de Sesshomaru y desapareció con Kagome hasta el otro lado de la pista de baile. El mayor de los Taisho rápidamente empujo a la mujer en brazos de Koga y salió en persecución de Inuyasha, Koga pesco a Ginta de la solapa y lo aventó de cabeza a los brazos de la arpía para seguir a sus dos primos.

-lástima que ahora no me atreva, porque si no te diría que…- comenzó Inuyasha cuando se hubo asegurado que no lo habías alcanzado aún.

-¿decirme que?- pregunto Kagome emocionada.

-…que… ¡pues que te quiero!- soltó por fin completamente rojo de la vergüenza.

-¿y no me lo dirás?- pregunto Kagome conmovida por la timidez de sus primos.

-¡feh! no- sentencio el pero entonces Sesshomaru exigió su turno y con toda la pena Inuyasha tuvo que cederlo.

-no se lo dije- murmuro con tristeza antes de dar una patada al suelo.

Kagome aprovechó el estar con Sesshomaru para batir su record y quitarle la pistola para un segundo después dársela a Hojo, quien, habiéndose quedado sin bolcillos en la sotana y tuvo que esconderla en su camisa.

-tu eres la poesía, te he llevado dentro sin saberlo, y ahora que te tengo, solo puedo alcanzar a decir te amo- recito Sesshomaru a Kagome.

Pero antes de que esta pudiera contestarle dos puños se estrellaron sobre la cabeza del muchacho, y tres pares de brazos comenzaron a jalonearla en direcciones opuestas entre altisonantes palabras y maldiciones a sus primos. Doña Kaede se puso roja de cólera al ver ese espectáculo y tomando su fiel y temido bastón se plantó en medio de la pista de baile.

-¡QUIETOS! ¡CON UN DEMONIO!- gruño pegándoles a cada uno un bien merecido bastonazo en la cabeza.

-mocosos peleoneros ¡SE ME LARGAN LOS TRES!- los hecho con un ademan brusco.

-¡pero abuela!- protestaron los tres al unísono.

-¡QUE SE ME LARGUEN! ¡A fuera los tres hasta que se les bajen los humos!- los interrumpió levantando amenazadoramente su bastón.

Koga se marchó dando de patatazos pero antes de que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha fueran capases de seguirlo la anciana les jalo de las orejas hacia el lado opuesto.

-y ustedes ¿Qué piensan hacer tras el otro? Déjenlo solo ¡Se me salen por atrás! chacales- gruño mandándolos por la otra puerta.

-no respetan ni mi casa, ni mi santo, ¡ni a su prima!- gruño enfadada. Desde la puerta Koga les hizo señas a sus primos de que se encontraran afuera, esto tenía que acabar.

-¿y ustedes que miran y no tocan?- dijo mirando a los músicos.

Toquen que esto todavía es una fiesta- ordeno antes de tomar a Kagome por el brazos.

-ven conmigo hija que quiero presentarte a unos amigos.- le sonrió guiándola a otra parte del salón.

 _Continuara…_


	7. Ojitos, ojitos color de café, sí tu si m

**Hola, hola mis queridos lectores, aquí un nuevo capítulo, agradezco sus comentarios y sus votos, hasta ahora los primos van empatados con un voto cada uno ojala que en este capítulo se ganen algunos más, espero que les guste y por favor comenten aunque sea un emoticón.**

 **Ojitos, ojitos color de café, sí tu si me quieres…**

Una vez hubieron salido los Taisho el señor cura reviso muy disimuladamente su sotana y conto las pistolas, satisfecho dio un suspiro y se hundió en la silla donde estaba reposando, al menos ahora ya no pasaría a mas esos pleitos. Afuera Koga enfurruñado esperaba a sus primos, hasta que una idea se le cruzo por la mente, tomo un leño bien grueso y largo entre sus manos y se escondió tras el portón.

No muy lejos Jakotsu que había visto salir al Taisho menor junto hacia señas a Bankotsu, que estaba más cerca de la puerta ´preguntándole porque no disparaba aprovechando que estaba desprevenido, mas su hermano mayor solo le hizo un gesto de que esperara y volvió su atención a su presa. La puerta de la casa se abrió y Koga se preparó para soltar el golpe, pero se paró justo a tiempo al ver que era su abuela quien había salido.

-ya me…- comenzó a murmurar bajando rápidamente su garrote.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- Pregunto gruñendo doña Kaede.

-pues lo que usted me ordeno abuela, tomando el fresco- se excusó Koga rascándose nerviosamente la nuca.

-¿con ese…"popote"?- señalo la abuela su garrote con cierta desconfianza. Koga lo soltó como si fuese un alacrán, mientras su abuela lo miraba con chispazos quemantes en sus entornados ojos.

-mejor tomalo más para haya ¡o te vas a resfriar!- le ordeno alzando un poco su bastón, Koga sintió un escalofrió subirle por el espinazo.

-pero abuela…- intento quejarse pero el bastón solo se elevó un poco más.

-retirate, que no quiero escándalos ahora que están aquí Tsudara y Kagome- ordeno señalando un rincón lejano del jardín con su nudosa mano.

-y no quiero más pleitos, **chacal** \- sentencio cerrando de un portazo. Desde su escondite Jakotsu, Bankotsu y Renkotsu estaban morados de aguantar las carcajadas por la reprimenda dada al Taisho.

Pero justo en ese momento aparecieron los peli plateados marchando ruidosamente. Los tres hermanos Shichinintai se voltearon cuidadosamente para que no se fijaran en ellos aun.

-¡oye lobo!- llamo Inuyasha formando una bocina con una de sus manos.

-aquí estamos- completo Sesshomaru cruzado de brazos.

-¡quietos los tres!- ordeno Jakotsu saltando de su escondite junto con sus hermanos. Antes de los tres primos pudieran decir o hacer nada cualquier cosa dos pistolas tenían encañonado a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha por la espalda y una tercera apuntaba a la cabeza de Koga.

-ahora si se les termino su estrella Taishos- sonrió cruelmente Renkotsu.

-vamos, caminando niños—ordeno Bankotsu con un gesto mientras empujaba a Inuyasha, lo propio hicieron los otros dos hasta que tuvieron a los Taisho indefensos en medio de la calle.

-recen su ultima, para que no digan- ordeno Jakotsu sin dejar de apuntarle a los primos Taisho.

-hmph, mejor dejalos que se condenen- sonrió burlonamente Renkotsu mirando sobre todo a Sesshomaru.

-esperen hermanos- intervino Bankotsu pero sin perder su sonría ni bajar su pistola.

-que no se diga que no somos gente decente, dejemos que también desenfunden- ordeno viendo a los ojidorados que tenían las manos en alto.

-¡defiéndanse!- secundo Jakotsu entusiasmado.

-¡BAJEN ESAS ARMAS!- GRRITO Otra vos lejos en el jardín, Hojo emergió de las sombras unos segundos después.

-¡que guarden esas armas!- volvió a ordenar el sacerdote poniéndose enfrente a los nietos de doña Kaede con los brazos en cruz.

-¡usted no se meta padre!- grito Koga que ya tenía la mano a punto para agarrar su pistola.

-quítese su paternidad- pidió Bankotsu sin bajar su propia arma.

-guarden esas armas he dicho- gruño el castaño sin moverse ni un poco.

-muévase por favor padrecito- suplico Jakotsu lagrimeando ligeramente.

-los Taisho van desarmados- explico Hojo. Sesshomaru, Koga e Inuyasha revisaron prontamente sus cinturones y palidecieron al comprobar que efectivamente sus armas habían desaparecido.

-no pueden disparar sobre ellos así- asintió Hojo sabiendo sin necesidad de voltear la respuesta de los Taisho.

-¡lo han hecho adrede! ¡Cobardes!- rugió Renkotsu fastidiado.

-¡CALLATE! Adrede lo hice yo- reprendió Hojo sin bajar sus brazos, temeroso de una traición de aquellos.

-denos las armas padre- ordeno Inuyasha con llamas en los ojos.

-¡jamás!-

-¡denos las armas! ¡No quedaremos como collones!- rugió Koga igualmente enfadado.

\- Pues no se las daré- volvió a negar Hojo.

-con todo el respeto padre, eso no le servirá de nada- hablo Sesshomaru con voz gélida.

-los Taisho siempre hemos tenido muchas pistolas- completo Inuyasha.

-eso a mí no me importa- aseguro viéndolos de manera reprobatoria.

-y ustedes tres, si son tan cobardes, disparen sobre ellos indefensos, ¡y sobre mí también!- reto a los Shichinintai.

-hermanos vámonos, que ya luego nos las veremos con estos- ordeno Bankotsu enfundando su arma.

-cuando quieran- gruño Koga mostrando los dientes.

-cuando no se escondan en las faldas de su abuela- estepo Renkotsu.

-que poco conocen a los Taisho- se mofo Sesshomaru.

-ustedes Taishos a callar, y ustedes tras largo de aquí ¡se los ordena el señor cura!- volvió a intervenir Hojo empujando a los Taisho tras su espalda.

-como usted ordene su santidad, que ya los iremos a visitar mañana al jaripeo- respondió Jakotsu marchándose junto a sus hermanos, pero no fue hasta que estos desaparecieron en la noche que Hojo pudo volver a respirar tranquilo.

-oiga padre, díganos una cosa- interrumpió Koga mientras iban a la puerta.

-¿Cómo hizo para quitarnos las pistolas?- exigió saber Sesshomaru siendo rápidamente apoyado por sus primos.

-¡¿YO DESARMARLOS A USTEDES?!- pregunto Hojo fingiéndose escandalizado por la suposición.

-no, imposible hijitos, eso es trabajo que solo las manos femeninas pueden hacer- sonrió inocentemente, y palmeándoles la cabeza regreso al salón. Los primos se miraron unos a otros desconcertados.

 _Más tarde esa noche…_

Kagome yacía en su cama, bien envuelta en sabanas suavecitas y calientes, totalmente agotada, había bailado como nunca, y ese pleito de sus primos por ella… ¡dios su ego femenino estaba al reventar! Finalmente a eso de las 3 de la mañana no había podido más y se había retirado a dormir. Pero ni en sus sueños podía dejar de pensar en su experiencia de esa ocasión.

 _Sueño de Kagome…_

-i love you cada minuto, i love you cada segundo, cada estrella que brilla y cada reloj que hace tic tac te está diciendo por mi i love you…- susurraba Koga mientras ambos bailaban, entonces una mano toco a Koga en el hombro, era Inuyasha pidiendo su turno para bailar con ella, Koga cedió sin rechistar.

-no te lo puedo decir, no te lo quiero decir, no te lo debo decir pero te quiero ¡te quiero, te adoro!- sonrió Inuyasha teniéndola bien envuelta en sus brazos mientras ambos giraban al son de la música. Fue el turno de Sesshomaru por presentarse a reclamar su turno y nuevamente no hubo contienda.

-… y ahora que te hayo, solo encuentro dos palabras que decirte… te amo, te amo- recito orgulloso el mayor, entonces Kagome lo comprendió.

-¡lo mismo que tus primos!- exclamo sorprendida.

-¿ah sí? ¿Y tú a cual de nosotros prefieres?- pregunto Sesshomaru sonriente.

-yo… emm… permíteme un segundo- sonrio con nerviosismo y con una volteada se alejó de Sesshomaru para ir donde su abuela y su papá.

-abuelita, ¿a cuál de los tres debo querer?- pregunto en un susurro, la abuela se bajó las gafas para ver a sus nietos, los cuales se señalaban a sí mismos con "disimulo".

-ay hijita, la respuesta correcta es… ¡que a los tres!- sonrió la abuela.

-¡ay sí! A los tres…- sonrió Kagome ilusionada.

-¿a los tres? ¡¿Pero cómo?!—se preguntó levantándose de un salto de la cama.

 _Sueño de Sesshomaru…_

Al que en versos le canta

Su pasión de noche y día

Recitaba Sesshomaru en el comedor de la casona, su abuela lagrimaba como una fuente y se limpiaba con gigantes pañuelos, Tsudara apenas y contenía sus sollozos mientras Kagome le veía con ojos brillantes llenos de amor.

Pobrecita mujercita

De rutilante flor de luz

Tan preciosa

Tan bonita y tan divina como tu

-es noble, decente… sniff… ser guapo, inteligente ¡y rico!- lloro Tsudara conmovido con el pretendiente de su hija.

-¡Y HACE VERSOS!- sollozo la abuela haciendo estremecer los vidrios.

-para ti amada mía…- sonrió Sesshomaru ofreciéndole una cajita de terciopelo y dentro un anillo con un diamante tan grande como una mandarina, brillante como el mismo sol, que encegueció por un segundo a los presentes.

Kagome dejo que se lo pusiera en el dedo sin dejar de mirarlo con esos brillantes ojos, y a punto estaban de darse un beso cuando dos golpes resonaron en la puerta.

-han llamado señor- expreso Ginta en un papel de mayordomo estirado, como Alfred el de Bruno Díaz.

-introdúcelos- ordeno Sesshomaru.

Ginta asintió respetuoso y abrió la puerta, frente a ellos se arrodillaron un Inuyasha y Koga más que andrajosos, vestidos de harapos, sucios llenos de moscas y pulgas y sin afeitar. Tan flacos y raquíticos que la abuela por un instante los confundió con esqueletos o momias de Guanajuato.

-primito ¡tengo hambre!- sollozo Koga quitándose el agujerado sombrero de su piojosa cabeza.

-ten piedad de nosotros, no seas malito- lloro Inuyasha juntando sus manos en gesto suplicante.

-¡perdonanos!- lloraron ambos inclinándose sobre el suelo.

-que los echen a los perros- ordeno Sesshomaru y con un gesto despectivo de su mano, Jaken y Ginta sacaron a escobazos a los dos intrusos mal olientes.

-y ahora que se fueron esas dos alimañas, ¿me endulzarías el café querida?- pidió el peli plateado con una sonrisa arrogante.

-no solo el café, voy a endulzarte la vida- le correspondió la sonrisa Kagome, y ante las miradas conmovidas de su abuela y suegro se llevó la tasa de café azucarado a los labios.

Tamaña decepción cuando despertó y en lugar de café sus labios tocaron la colilla de cigarro que estaba fumando solo unos minutos antes, con un gruñido exasperado boto la colilla lejos y el libro de poesía que sostenía en sus manos termino incrustado en la calva y redonda cabeza de su fiel criado Jaken.

 _Sueño de Koga…_

Paseando frente al atrio de la iglesia iban él, Kagome, su padre y la abuela, entonces aquellos dos desteñidos pazguatos hicieron acto de presencia e intentaron mancillar la tranquilidad de su quería prima poco sus incesantes peleas. Pero el, un hombre como de los que ya no hay se les planto, y con solo su mirada los hizo salir corriendo como los perros cobardes que eran.

Pasada la molestia tomo a su princesa entre sus fuertes brazos, la inclino con delicadeza y estaba a un solo centímetro de esos perfectos labios rosados cuando las vio, cientos de mujeres, todas de luto llorando como viuda en un velorio, y tan fuerte que no le sorprendería que inundaran la iglesia entera.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Kagome con la inocencia de 8una criaturita.

-las abandonadas- se limitó a contestar Koga para poner toda su atención en esas cálidas y deliciosas lagunas de chocolate fundido.

-¡NO!- lloraron a gritos las mujeres empapando ya sus negras vestiduras con los mares de agua salina que caían de sus ojos y los gritos de dolor y reclamo resonaban en el pueblo entero.

-me dedicare solo a ti- le aseguro cuando vio la mirada de misericordia de en los ojos de Kagome.

-la felicidad de Kagome esta primero- explico a las lloronas.

-¡BBBBUUUUAAAA!- se escuchó su grito hasta en los montes y cerros cercanos.

-qué bueno eres- sonr5io conmovida Kagome.

Él la estrecho nuevamente en sus brazos y al deslizar sus manos por la pequeña y delicada espalda femenina unas suaves notas surgieron.

-Kagome tiene música…- murmuro Koga sorprendió, pero al volver su mirada a sus brazos, en vez de espalda femenina había una guitarra apolillada y vieja.

La boto de golpe enojado, y en cuanto a la botella de aguardiente barato que había en su mesita de noche se la arrojo a lo primero que vio, que resultó ser el pobre de su criado Hakaku.

 _Sueño de Inuyasha…_

-¿es que tengo que arrodillarme para que me perdones?- suplicaba Kagome llena de pena y arrepentimiento en medio del salón de baile en la fiesta de la abuela, y él solo se limitaba a mirarla con los brazos cruzados.

-si- asintió lleno de arrogancia.

-aquí me tienes ante ti rendía, renuncio a todo, mi dinero todo lo que me pidas pero por favor quiéreme Inuyasha- suplico Kagome, él la miro con orgullo y pasión.

-está bien, levantate querida mía, los Taisho sabemos perdonar- le pidió tomándola galantemente de las manos para aferrarla a su pecho un segundo después de robar un besos de sus sonrojados labios.

Pero su mágico momento se vio opacado por aquellos dos moscardones no dejaban de mirar a SU chica, uno con tres chicas en cada brazo susurrándole que se la quitaría y el otro amasando mas de cien kilos de billetes con expresión arrogante. Coloco a Kagome tras el para que estuviera protegida y miro a esos dos inútiles con fuego en sus ojos.

-¡largo de aquí!- rugió a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

En menos de lo que uno puede decir ya el salón quedo vacío, Inuyasha inflo el pecho satisfecho de su obra y Kagome se arrojó sobre el para llenarlo de besos y palabras de admiración. Más detrás de una cortina los dos tramposos de sus primos se habían escondido y ahora lo apuntaban con sus pistolas, pero otra vez él fue más rápido y disparo tres veces.

Cuando sus ojos se enfocaron de nuevo en la realidad y los tronidos de las balas dejaron de rugir, los espejos de su habitación estaban destrozados y la bella pelinegra entre sus brazos había sido suplantada por una almohada. Gruñendo de rabia tiro la almohada lejos y su pistola fue a dar directo al jardín.

 _Continuara…_


	8. ¿Cómo querer a los tres?

**Hola mis hermosos chicos y chicas lectores/as, bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, en actualización de la votación de pretendientes tenemos a Inuyasha en primer lugar con 3 votos, mientras que Sesshomaru y Koga comparten el segundo lugar con 1 voto cada uno. Espero que disfruten este capítulo y de paso aviso que solo quedan dos o tres como mucho así que mejor voten ahora que hay tiempo. Y por favor, si les gusta dejen un review, si no les gusta también, y si tienen alguna sugerencia o petición también pueden escribirla en un review. Disfruten el capítulo y con algo de suerte nos veremos para fin de mes. ¡BYE! ¡BYE!**

 **¿Cómo querer a los tres?**

 _¡OLE!_

Gritaba la gente de la plaza causando estruendo entre las paredes de madera que formaban la arena y las gradas.

 _¡OLE!_

Volvía a vitorear el pueblo mientras los valientes charros se lucían lazando reces, haciendo trucos increíbles y peligrosos con la riata, montando toros broncos y un sinfín de proezas dignas de la fiesta brava. La gente estallaba en gritos y aplausos eufóricos que se multiplicaron por mil ante la aparición de los Taisho, que si bien su bravura era temida en las calles dentro de la plaza era la más ansiada e incluso exigida por muchos de los fanáticos.

Paseándose como sementales de exhibición los próximos pavonearon sus mejores trucos de riata ante su prima, compitieron en las carreras, lazaron cada uno un potrillo salvaje en tiempo récor siempre asegurando el lazo en un lugar inusual para después gracias a su peso tumbar la carrera del animal: Sesshomaru ocupo el primer turno y ato el laso a su nuca, y lazando una de las patas delanteras del potrillo se tumbó en el suelo para hacer el palanqueo necesario, el siguiente fue Koga, que jugando a los seguro ato el extremo del lazo a sus cintura y sobre su caballo favorito efectuó la hazaña, finalmente fue el turno de Inuyasha, este aseguró el lazo a sus tobillos y con una pose digna de playa boy tumbo al potrillo salvaje mientras estaba tumbado en medio de la arena.

Todo esto con el único fin de encantar a su nueva enamorada, quien acompañada de su abuela en uno de los reservados principales reía y aplaudía encantada por los trucos y juegos de sus primos. La corneta sonó anunciando el siguiente segmento y mientras los participantes se preparaban el anunciador subió al estrado.

-¡nunca se había visto entre charros cosa igual! ¡Ahora va el salto mortal TRIPLEMENTE EJECUTADO por los tres Taishos sin par! ¡Y el mejor será premiado! ¡Por el valor de su suerte! ¡CON UN TROFEO MUY PRECIADO PARA **EL PASO DE LA MUERTE**!-grito a todo pulmón, la gente estallo en fuertes vítores.

-oye vieja ¿Por qué ser peligroso paso de muerte?- pregunto Tsudara secándose el sudor de la frente.

-¿Qué porque? No más imaginate pasar de un salto, de un caballo al otro ¡en plena carrera!- explico doña Kaede exhalando una bocanada de humo.

-que absurdo jugarse la vida por esto- gruño reprobatoriamente Kagome viendo la medalla de oro con el lazo de seda color verde.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto Inuyasha desde la arena viendo como su prima observaba la medalla.

-es hermosa, como una joya, pero…- asintió Kagome pero Inuyasha no la dejo terminar.

-no se diga más, ¡es tuya!- sentencio acomodándose su sombrero para postergarse del quemante sol.

-si tuya, ¡porque vendré yo para colgártela!- asintió Sesshomaru e Inuyasha gruño molesto.

-¡GINTA!- rugió Koga que estaba en medio de los dos.

-diga patrón- corrió a su lado el sirviente.

-trae con que vendarme los ojos, ejecutare el salto a ciegas- asintió con arrogancia mientras Ginta se ponía pálido por la petición.

-como ordene patrón, va a hacer el paso con… ¡¿CON LOS OJOS VENDADOS?!- sonrió como idiota antes de preguntar temblando, pensando que quizá había escuchado mal la orden del joven amo.

-¡¿Qué estas tu loco?! ¡¿TE QUIERES SUICIDAR?!- lo regaño la abuela sin creer semejante petición.

-a mí siempre me ha gustado… dar ventaja al pazguato- sonrió el pelinegro mirando despectivamente a sus primos.

-¡¿Qué?!- gruñeron al unísono Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

-Ginta, más te vale traeme otra a mí también- ordeno o mejor dicho amenazo Sesshomaru al pobre muchacho.

-¡¿y yo que?! ¡Me traes una a mí también!- gruño Inuyasha, que ni creyeran que él se quedaría detrás de esos dos.

-ay patroncitos… ojala se hayan confesado hoy…- suspiro Ginta, para después ser despedido con una patada de tres pies en sus posaderas.

-¿pero qué necesidad hay de eso? ¡No sean barbaros!- los reprendió doña Kaede.

-oiga, ¿pero si caerse tres quien ganar?- pregunto Tsudara.

-no se preocupe tío, que sol dos se van a caer- sonrió confiado Koga.

-ya quisieras- fue las respuesta de los peli plateados.

-¡bueno pero ya cállense los tres! Que si esto es por la mugre de medalla esa ¡yo les doy una a cada uno!- les ofreció pero los tres negaron con la cabeza.

-no solo es por la medalla abuelita- murmuro Inuyasha, los tres se dieron la vuelta para ir a sus lugares asignados mientras la abuela gruñía por semejante osadía de sus nietos.

-¡Azaña sensacional señores! ¡La emoción será más fuerte! ¡Pues con los ojos vendados! ¡Los tres Taisho van volados! ¡A DESAFIAR A LA MUERTE!- ANUNCIO el presentador.

Ya sobre sus caballos los tres primos saludaron al público y se lanzaron una última mirada de odio entre ellos antes de ponerse las vendas. Sonó la pistola del juez del jaripeo como señal, cuando emergió el primer potrillo Sesshomaru y Jaken, quien le hacía de ayudante, pegaron la carrera, unos tres segundos después salió Inuyasha con Myoga como auxiliar y finalmente Koga y Hakaku. Desde las gradas Kagome, su padre y la abuela observaban con el Jesús en la boca a esos tres locos cometer esa proeza idiota. Mientras tanto fuera de la plaza de toros los Shichinintai bajaban de sus caballos, de hoy no pasaba que fuera el final de aquellos Taisho.

-a ver Renkotsu tú te vas a la puerta izquierda, tu Jakotsu te quedas a que y yo voy por la puerta de atrás- indico Bankotsu a sus hermanos.

-¡hey! ¡Miren!- llamo Jakotsu señalando un montón de hombres armados rodeando la plaza.

-me dan muy mala espina esos rurales- gruño Renkotsu.

-dejen eso chicos, nosotros podemos entrar donde se nos antoje- gruño Bankotsu haciéndoles señas para que se separaran e intentaran encontrar una entrada.

-señor cura ¿Qué paso con esa revolución? ¿No que habría balazos, muertos y sangre?- pregunto el líder de los hombres a Hojo.

-pues no me lo explico, pero seguro que no han de tardar, conociendo a esos tres…- explico murmurando la última parte.

-cierto que son unos bestia esos Taisho- asintió el jefe, ganándose un suspiro de cansancio del cura.

-para mí que el mejor fue Sesshomaru- delibero Totosai

-de eso nada don Totosai, el mejor fue Koga- sentencio el segundo jurado.

-pero por supuesto que no, Inuyasha es el campeón- dijo firmemente el tercer jurado.

Llevaban cerca de media hora con la misma discusión, los tres jurados estaban divididos entre los tres primos, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder, finalmente los tres ancianos se rindieron y terminaron por acordar que sería alguien más quien decidiera.

-patrón- llamo Ginta a los primos que ahora se encontraban descansando.

-ya sé porque no se apersonaron los Shichinintai, hay muchos hombres armados defendiendo las entradas- les comunico.

-además tienen unas carabinas más grandes que uno mismo, y quien sabe lo que le estará diciendo el señor cura a l señor oficial.- termino su explicación.

-¿conque el señor cura no?- gruño Inuyasha fastidiado.

-Ahora verán aremos lo que Pilatos- sentencio Totosai para bajar corriendo las gradas hasta el palco de doña Kaede.

-doña Kaede…- comenzó a llamarla pero una bocanada de humo gris le pego en las barbas.

-a mí no me metan en sus cochinos líos, doña Kaede ya se fue- gruño la anciana volviendo a tomar una bocanada de su puro cubano.

-no sea así doña Kaede, ayúdenos a resolver- suplico Totosai, pues ya eras tarde y quería ir a comer carnitas con los compadres.

-yo no sé nada- volvió a negar doña Kaede.

-¿es sobre el premio del salto?- pregunto Kagome curiosa.

-eso es bonita, tu resolverás- asintió Totosai feliz de librarse de esa carga.

-muy bien yo resuelvo- sonrió Kagome, contenta de poder ayudar.

-mira hija, mejor no te estés metiendo en camisa de once varas, pues bien sabes lo bestias que son tus primos- la regaño la matriarca Taisho, por estarse metiendo en ese tipo de situaciones.

-pues a mí el que más me gusto fue…- empezó a decir con los ojos brillantes.

-los tres- la interrumpió doña Kaede.

-pero yo creo que debería darle la medalla a…- intento otra vez Kagome.

-a los tres- volvió a interrumpirla mostrando toda la inflexibilidad que había usado en sus 50 años como madre y abuela.

-¡va a entregar el galardón la más linda señorita! ¡Y ni el sabio Salomón sabe lo que viene ahorita!- grito el anunciador después de la señal de la corneta.

-Salomón no, pero yo si- suspiro la abuela exhalando otra bocanada de humo.

-ay abuelita ¿Qué hago ahora? Pregunto Kagome nerviosa.

-ahí sí que no se, tú lo resolverás- se lavó las manos doña Kaede.

-ay caray, bueno… con permiso papá- susurro nerviosa.

Kagome se aproximó a todo lo que daban sus temblorosas piernas hasta sus primos, quienes no tardaron en quitarse los sombreros y lanzarle miradas expectantes. La azabache los miro indecisa, y luego miro a su abuela suplicándole concejo. La mujer mayo alzo tres dedos con disimulo, finalmente Kagome se encogió de hombros, paso un extremo del lazo por el cuello de Sesshomaru, después del de Inuyasha y finalmente en el de Koga dejándolos a los tres con la medalla puesta.

-empatados primos- explicó ella al ver las caras de consternación de los Taisho. La abuela asintió con aprobación y los espectadores vitorearon la de acción de la muchacha, pero los tres primos se arrancaron el lazo indignados.

-¡un momento! ¡Con migo no empata nadie!- gruño Sesshomaru marchando a pisoteadas al ruedo.

-¡señor juez voy a torear!- exclamó tomando rumbo hasta las gradas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer condenado?- gruño Kaede al ver bajar a su nieta.

-voy a demostrar como torea un charro abuela- replico Sesshomaru.

-que le suelten la vaquilla pinta- ordeno el juez a los encargados.

-no seas payaso mocoso, si el concurso ya acabo- lo volvió a regañar la abuela.

-calma abuelita, que torear es como hacer poesía- sonrió Sesshomaru sin darle importancia a las palabras de su abuela.

-pues yo jamás he visto a un poeta Conrado- gruño doña Kaede aferrando su fiel y temible bastón.

-hey, Ginta - llamo Koga con una sonría maliciosa.

-diga usted patrón- se acercó el muchacho para que Koga le susurrara su maquiavélico plan, el cual Inuyasha también espió con cuidado.

-no, no ¡eso no patrón, eso no!- sollozo el criado al no poder creer la orden de su amo.

-tu callate y has lo que te ordeno, o te va mal- lo callo el pelinegro.

-ya voy, ¡pero que la sangre de su primo caiga sobre su cabeza!- se expió Ginta tembloroso, mientras Inuyasha brincaba gradas a arriba para poner su propio plan en marcha.

-¡ATENCIÓN!Todo el mundo a sus asientos! ¡Nuestro poeta Luis Sesshomaru Taisho por los cuatro vientos! ¡No quiere a nadie con el! ¡Y para probar que es mejor y nadie la va a ganar! ¡Una vaquilla señores, A LA RANCHO VA A TOREAR!- grito el anunciador.

-¿a la rancho? Será a la ranchera- suspiro uno de los espectadores.

-pero así no rima mano-se excusó el señor anunciador.

Pero en vez de vaquita un enorme toro de lidia salió disparado desde los corrales, negro y salvaje y con unos movimientos tan bruscos que doña Kaede y Kagome gritaron del susto, mientras que Sesshomaru tuvo que brincar tras una de las barreras para evitar que lo cornada. El toro freno de golpe y empezó a dar vueltas furiosas por la arena, mientras tanto Koga estallaba de risas.

-¡eso no es una vaquilla! ¡ES UNA VACOLLA!- grito doña Kaede espantada.

-¡EL CINCO MUERTES!- grito uno de los espectadores.

-¡LO VA A MATAR!- chillo una de las mujeres.

-¡ya mato a cinco!- grito otra.

-¡al último lo despedazo todito!- exclamo uno de los ancianos.

-¡ay pobre muchacho!- sollozo una de las amigas de doña Kaede.

Koga continuo carcajeándose a todo lo que sus pulmones daban " _uno menos_ " coreaba en su mente, si el toro no lo mataba, quedaría como el cobarde que era frente a la bella Kagome. Desde la barrera Sesshomaru escucho las carcajadas de Koga " _con que esas tenemos ¿no?_ " pensó, la paliza que le iba a dar a ese borracho enamoron.

-¡mi muchacho! ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Ven para acá hijo! ¡No molestes a ese animal!- le rogo la abuela llorosa al peli plateado pero este la desplanto.

-¡POR FAVOR TOTOSAI HAZ ALGO!- gruño la matriarca Taisho agitando al alcalde del cuello de tal manera que su cabeza parecía una maraca.

-como no sea rezar…- se escaso el anciano con sus ojos desorbitados por las sacudidas. Los 4 voltearon al volver a sonar la corneta del anunciador.

-¡ESTE PUEBLO ES DE VAIELTGES!- grito orgulloso el anunciador.

-¡nos acaban de pedir! ¡Decir a todos los presentes! ¡Que ese toro cinco muertes que acaba de salir! ¡Será lidiado también por Luis Koga Taisho! ¡Para quien pido den aplauso a su valentía!- Koga ahogo en seco sus carcajadas y un escalofrió le recorrió la espina entera.

Gruñendo entre dientes mientras fingía una sonrisa para la audiencia miro hacia arriba, como lo suponía Inuyasha estaba al lado del presentador y el señor juez sonriendo con tanta altanería que quiso quebrarle los dientes, " _sonríe mientras puedas primo, pues ya verás cuando me la cobrare_ ".

-¡¿PERO QUE ESTÁN LOCOS?! ¡¿ME QUIEREN MATAR?!- chillo doña Kaede totalmente enfadada.

-¡COBARDES! ¡ASECINOS! ¡MATRICIDAS!- les grito cuando su segundo nieto brinco a la arena.

-¡oh Inuyasha, por favor has algo!- rogo Kagome a su primo.

-¡feh! Tu dejalos, si quieren torear, pues que toreen-sonrió el despectivamente, le daba totalmente igual que se mataran esos dos, mejor para él.

-si claro, como tú no estás abajo, ¡te quisiera ver en el lugar de ellos!- gruño molesta Kagome. Inuyasha la vio con una ceja alzada.

-¿de verdad me quieres ver?- pregunto el tirando su cigarro al piso.

-¡ay no Inuyasha no!- chillo Kagome aterrada por su error.

-¡pues me vas a ver!- gruño el sin escucharla y brinco a la arena.

-¡no Inuyasha!- grito Kagome, pero era inútil ahora estaban los tres famosos Taisho frente al cinco muertes.

-¡oh mis niños! ¡Me los va a matar el toro! ¡ESTO VA HA SER EL DESTRIPADERO PADRE!- sollozo doña Kaede sobre el hombro de Kagome.

El toro seguía dando vueltas furiosas por el ruedo, mientras las tres primas se amontonaban tras una de las barreras, finalmente Sesshomaru decidió dejar esa vil cobardía y amor propio de lado y salió de la barrera.

-¡vas por ti!- le grito a Kagome lanzándole un beso.

El toro lo envistió de inmediato, con cuidado se hizo a un lado, logro darle el pase de derecha. " _¡OLE!_ " grito la tribuna, otro pase ahora por la izquierda, _"¡OLE!"_ gritaron ahora Kagome y doña Kaede. Sesshomaru sonrió satisfecho y después de otro pase cruzado hizo un saludo al público. Inuyasha frunció el ceño celoso de la atención de su primo y salió también. El logro hacer dos pases cruzados y un par más de espalda antes de poder guiñarle un ojo a Kagome. Koga salió de último y hasta consiguió marear al toro cinco muertes con un par de vueltas.

 _Fuera del ruedo…_

-pues no encontré el modo- gruño un muy frustrado Renkotsu al reunirse con sus hermanos.

-¡y el otro lado está peor!- se quejó Jakotsu dando una patada al polvo.

-¡cobardes!- gruño también Bankotsu.

-solo trajeron tropa para que los protejan- escupió Jakotsu.

-eso nos sacamos por querer jugar limpio-

-tenemos que pensar en algo para que ellos sean los que nos busquen- suspiro Bankotsu.

-yo tengo una idea hermanos, ya verán que no pasan de esta noche- sonrió Renkotsu apenándose a su caballo.

 _Continuara…_


	9. De la cierra morena cielito lindo…

**Aquí amigos míos el siguiente capítulo, como actualización la votación esta: Inuyasha= 4 votos, Koga= 1 voto, Sesshomaru= 1 voto, y en cuanto a la pregunta de MaiaSakura, no puedes votar por Sesshomaru otra vez, no sería justo para los demás votantes, y me permito informarles que el siguiente es el pen ultimo episodio por lo que voten lo más que puedan por su galán preferido para Kagome, cierro votaciones cuando pasen tres días después de que publique el penúltimo capítulo, y como siempre les digo, disfruten, lean, estudien y cometen.**

 **De la cierra morena cielito lindo…**

 _Aquella noche en el cementerio de San Luis de la Paz…_

-la razón por la que los cite aquí en las tumbas de nuestros padres que en paz descansen…- comenzó a decir Sesshomaru mientras cada uno de los primos se persignaba frente a la tuba de su progenitor.

-… es la misma que ustedes sospechan, pero cabe aclarar de una vez que yo no vengo en plan de guerra, y pido que en este asusto al menos, demos tregua a nuestros odios mutuos- pidió con su típico tono arisco, pero por una vez libre de rencor contra ellos.

-esta noche tenemos que entendernos hablando- sentencio por fin.

-¡feh! ¿Y cuándo nos hemos podido entender así?- escupió Inuyasha rascándose una oreja.

-porque jamás había estado de por medio ella- lo zapeo Sesshomaru.

\- no te permito que digas ni una palabra de mi mujer – lo sujeto Koga de la camisa, pero fue rápidamente empujado por ambos primos.

-¿con que derecho reclamas derechos sobre ella lobo?- lo regaño Inuyasha.

-¡porque yo la vi primero!- gruño Koga alzando su puño derecho.

-¡un momento!- los separo Sesshomaru.

-yo vine aquí para hablar en paz, pero si ustedes dos, bestias, no quieren, ¡mátense ustedes!- negó Sesshomaru y estaba dándose la vuelta para retirarse cuando Inuyasha y Koga lo pescaron por los codos.

-¿tu donde crees que vas usurero?- gruño Koga entre dientes.

\- ¿qué dijiste? "enchilo a este par de idiotas, se matan, y yo me quedo con Kagome" ¿no?- lo arremedo Inuyasha

-aquí mismo decidimos quien se queda en el campo santo- secundo Koga.

-hasta que estamos de acuerdo, que para eso vine- sonrió fríamente Sesshomaru.

-¿a dejarnos el campo libre?- pregunto Inuyasha con burla.

-todo lo contrario, porque yo si la quiero de verdad- gruño Sesshomaru molesto.

-¡pero no más que yo! Por ella soy capaz de todo- intervino Koga.

-¿hasta de hacerte a un lado? Ella aún no ha dicho quien le gusta- pregunto Inuyasha inquisitivo. Los tres se quedaron callados en ese momento, habían tocado un punto sensible.

-que bestias somos- murmuro Sesshomaru frotándose las cienes.

-nos estamos disputando a Kagome sin saber si ella gusta de alguno de nosotros- negó Koga con cierta vergüenza.

-¡feh! Pues todo es cuestión de hablar con ella y punto- gruño Inuyasha medio apenado.

-no, hablar no, haremos otra cosa- sugirió Sesshomaru.

Kagome miro los tres sobres blancos en sus manos, cada uno con una firma diferente, sonrió soñadora, para ser la primera vez que recibía una carta de amor, y ahora tenía 3. Contenta se sentó en su escritorio y las abrió, coloco una al lado de la otra para poder leerlas. La de Sesshomaru a su derecha, Inuyasha al centro y Koga a la izquierda. (nota de la autora: se solicita que imaginen que están los tres primos en la misma habitación y escuchando todo lo que dicen los demás y se insultan mutuamente)

Sesshomaru:

" _Kagome, te llamo así porque no hay nada más hermoso que tu nombre, que es amor y que es poesía_ "

Inuyasha:

" _Kag, yo no seré poeta, pero ni me hace falta para decirte que tú eres la flor más linda de todos los campos_ "

Koga:

" _Kagome, te digo mía porque jamás consentiré que seas de otra persona_ "

Sesshomaru:

" _¡tu abuela!… que es mi abuela, sabe que me he pasado la vida cuidando para ti, lo poco que tengo, que no son más que unos cuantos miles de millones de pesos, y uno que otro rancho"_

Inuyasha

"¡ _ratero, aborrascado y sínico!... Eso sería yo si intentara tenerte sin esfuerzo, por eso trabajare para ti con mis brazos, pues fuera de eso nada tengo_ "

Koga:

" _¡ni vergüenza!... ni vergüenza ni pena que me da, saber que ha llegado la hora de asentar y que por ti ando hecho un perfecto idiota_ "

Sesshomaru:

" _siempre ha sido… mi ambición, cambiar de modo de ser, y hoy, por ti, seré otro_ "

Inuyasha:

" _¡un infeliz marrano! ¡Un puerquito de barro!... fue mi herencia y estaba vacío, pero por ti hare fortuna, aun teniendo que verle la cara al más IMPECIL del mundo_ "

Koga:

" _pues no más mirate al espejo…mi virgencita linda y te explicaras el porqué de mi locura, hoy tu sabes lo que me vuelve loco_ "

Sesshomaru:

" _como siempre las viejas… las viejas costumbres se hacen ley, seamos felices, y casate conmigo"_

Inuyasha

" _y tus hijos me llamaran papá, con mucho orgullo y yo te llamare… mía, quiero que seas mi esposa_ "

Koga:

" _para aprender a no comer… no hace falta maestro, pero para no quererte ni la propia muerte me lo podría enseñar, se mi compañera_ "

Sesshomaru:

" _esta noche iré por ti, mi cielo, para estar juntos para toda la vida, amante, Luis Sesshomaru"_

Inuyasha:

" _ojala que no haya ESTORBOS a la hora en que me des tu respuesta, te adoro, Inuyasha Luis"_

Koga:

" _Antes de que amanezca, estaré en tu ventana para que me des el sí o sí ¿verdad que si?, Koga P.D. Dispensa mi mala ortografía, pero tengo la mano lastimada"_

Kagome cerró las cartas con su corazón en un puño, tres declaraciones para esa noche, sonrió como una colegiala enamorada, pero entonces el temor la invadió, tenía que aceptar a solo uno, a los dos que rechazara matarían al tercero, si los rechazaba a los tres se matarían entre ellos. Y ni forma de aceptar a los tres, la poligamia era ilegal en México y en estados unidos. Rascándose la cabeza corrió al dormitorio de su abuela a pedirle concejo.

-¡ay hija! Esto es en lo único que no los puedo dominar, yo conozco bien a esos Taisho- suspiro la abuela nada sorprendida por el relato de su nieta.

-yo creía que siendo amable con los tres, se olvidarían de sus rencillas- murmuro Kagome molesta.

-y para que vea que soy sincera, a mí el que me gusta es…- sonrió ilusionada.

-sí, sí, ya lo sé hijita- la palmeo la abuela.

-eso mismo yo creía, pero me di cuenta de que amo a…- volvió a suspirar.

-ni falta hace que lo digas querida, seré vieja, pero no se me escapa nada- sonrió doña Kaede.

-¡ay! ¿Qué hago abuelita?- suplico consejo la azabache.

-menudo dilema- susurro la anciana.

-no, ya lo sé, me iré, ¡Me iré sin despedirme de ellos!- sollozo Kagome, pero irguió la espalda con decisión.

-¿Qué piensas de esto abuelita?- pregunto llorosa.

-¡ah! Hijita ¿pues qué quieres que te diga? Me apena mucho de que no pases unos días más con nosotros- suspiro también triste la abuela.

-pero si eso es lo que has decidido. Aunque dejame decirte…- Kagome sonrió ilusionada por esperar las palabras de su abuela.

-esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer- la joven suspiro decepcionada.

-bien… saldré inmediatamente, ¿podría explicarle todo a papá mientras yo hago las maletas?- pidió Kagome secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

Después de la conversación de su abuela Kagome corrió hasta su habitación, se cambió su camisón rodado por una camisa blanca de manga larga y cuello con holanes y un pantalón negro para el viaje, se negundo en su abrigo de cuero marrón y después de sujetarse su cabello en un moño comenzó a guardar sus ropas. Pero apenas estaba terminado de doblar el último de sus abrigos la música de varias guitarras y trompetas resonó bajo su ventana, corrió y se asomó cuidadosamente detrás de las cortinas.

Sesshomaru ingreso por la entrada principal del patio y se detuvo junto con sus músicos, vestido con sus mejores halas y bañado en casi tres litros de colonia, se detuvo arrogante bajo el balcón de su amada prima.

 _Al pie de tu ventana_

 _Cielito lindo_

 _Me tienes preso_

 _Con la aurora temprana_

 _Cielito lindo_

 _Mandame un beso_

 _¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY!_

 _¡MANDAME UN BESO!_

 _Con un beso me conformo_

 _Cielito lindo_

 _Solo con eso_

Kagome frunció el entre cejo con frustración y se alejó de la ventana, genial tenía que huir como una fugitiva en su primera serenata ¡LA VIDA ERA TAN INJUSTA! Una nueva melodía sonó cerca del portón, y fue turno de Sesshomaru de fruncir el entrecejo al ver a Inuyasha igual de ataviado que él.

 _Una flecha en el aire_

 _Cielito lindo_

 _Tiro cupido_

 _Él la tiro jugando_

 _Cielito lindo_

 _¡Y A MI ME HA HERIDO!_

 _¡AYAYAYAYAYYYYY!_

 _Tan cruel herida_

 _Que si tú no la curas_

 _Cielito lindo_

 _¡PIERDO LA VIDAAAAAA!_

Kagome se colocó el sobrero entre sonrisas y sollozos de furia ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles para hacerle una cosa así? Se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo y corrió por su abrigo, pero cuando escucho la tercera voz supo que dios la tenia de su juguete en ese mismo instante.

 _Si alguna duda tienes_

 _De mi pasión_

 _Abre con un cuchillo_

 _Cielito lindo_

 _Mi corazón_

 _¡AYAYAYAYAYYYY!_

 _¡TE LO CONCIENTOOOOOUUUU!_

 _Ábrelo con cuidado_

 _Cielito lindo_

 _Que estas adentro_

Kagome estuvo a punto de romper el espejo de furia, dolor y frustración el negro que le faltaba al arroz, abrazo su abrigo como si fuese un salvavidas mientras peleaba por encontrar su pañuelo de su bolsillo de la falda.

 _Sesshomaru:_

 _Dicta el amor que quieres_

 _Cielito lindo_

 _Y yo te lo entrego_

 _Koga:_

 _Yo que tanto te quiero_

 _Solo te digo_

 _¡VENTE CONMIGO!_

 _Inuyasha:_

 _¡AY YAAYAYAYAYAYYYY!_

 _¡MEJOR CONMIGO!_

 _Mi corazón solito_

 _Cielito lindo_

 _¡Y DIOS POR TESTIGO!_

 _Sesshomaru:_

 _¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY!_

 _Koga:_

 _¡TOMA MI VIDA!_

 _Inuyasha:_

 _No me importa la vida_

 _Si no me quieres_

 _Mi bien querida_

Para cuando Kaede ingreso al cuarto, aun en su camisón blanco de dormir, Kagome estaba de piedra por todas las emociones en su interior.

-tu padre está listo para salir por la puerta de atrás- le susurro sacudiéndola del hombro pero la azabache no reacciono.

-¡ándele niña! ¿Qué esperas?- la codeo jalándola fuera de la habitación.

 _Continuara…_


	10. Esto tiene que acabar…

**Listo chicos/as el último capítulo, y la verdad me dio mucha tristeza que nadie comento el anterior, pues bueno, esta es su última oportunidad de votar, el 5 de diciembre se cierra la votación los resultados son los de la vez anterior, ojala les guste y por favor aunque sea un emoticón enojado de review ¿plis?**

 **Esto tiene que acabar…**

Kagome y su padre ya se encontraban en la carretera rumbo al norte, el señor Tsudara bostezaba sonoramente mientras que Kagome no dejaba de dolorosa para luego sacar su décimo quinto pañuelo de papel.

-oh, pero no llores my Darling- intento consolarla pero ella solo lloro más fuerte.

-piensa que ser gran aventura lo que pasado- intento de nuevo.

-no lloro por la aventura, sino por la pena que le cause a la abuela- hipo Kagome secándose con el décimo sexto pañuelo.

-¿aún más que tres Taisho a abuela?- pregunto sonriendo burlonamente.

-¡Papá!- lo empujo enojada. Tsudara iba a decir algo más pero entonces un par de figuras sobre el camino lo distrajeron, toco con fuerza el claxon del auto y finalmente tuvo que frenar.

-¡SEÑOR! ¡SEÑOR!- llamaron los dos hombres acercándose a la ventanilla.

-¿Qué pasar?- pregunto Tsudara preocupado el verlos tana agitados.

-¡AY UN INCENDIO EN EL RANCHO DE LUIS KOGA TAISHO!- gritaron jadeando por la preocupación y la carrera.

-¡¿Koga Taisho?!- repitió preocupado Tsudara.

-sí señor, los Shichinintai le quemaron el rancho, ¡ahí mire!- señalo uno de los trabajadores la enorme pila de humo gris que se alzaba sobre el manto nocturno.

-my god- suspiro el hombre ccasi palido.

-¡papá hay que avisarles pronto!- lo ínsito Kagome también espantada por el fuego.

-¡subirse!- ordeno Tsudara a los dos criados

 _Mientras tanto en el rancho…_

 _Los tres:_

 _Ese lunar que tienes_

 _Cielito lindo_

 _Junto a la boca_

 _Dámelo si lo quieres_

 _Cielito lindo_

 _Yo te lo quito_

Doña Kaede se reía de lo lindo sentada en la mesita de café del cuarto de Kagome, no podía esperar a ver las caras de ese trio de burros que dios le dio por nietos cuando les descubriera el pastel. Con gusto se acomodó más y fumo uno de sus mejores puros mientras seguía disfrutando la musiquita.

 _Al volver la esperanza_

 _Mantente firme_

 _Que no lloren tus ojos_

 _Cielito lindo_

 _Al despedirse_

 _¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY!_

 _¡AYAYAYAYYY!_

 _Canta y no llores_

 _Junto a los tortolitos_

 _Cielito lindo y dios por testigo_

 _¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY!_

 _¡AYAYAYAYYY!_

 _Canta y no llores_

 _Junto a los tortolitos_

 _Cielito lindo_

 _¡Y DIOS POR TESTIGO!_

Los tres se aproximaron aún más al balcón, pero casi se cayeron cuando quien salió a darles los aplausos no fue Kagome si no la abuela.

-¡caramba muchachos! Gracias por la música, que bonito cantan- sonrio Kaede pestañando atraves de sus gruesos anteojos.

-perdone abuela, pero esta vez no era para usted- se expuso Sesshomaru ya que Inuyasha y Koga aún no reaccionaban.

-¿No? – pregunto "sorprendida" alzando sus blancas cejas.

-ah… como soy la única mujer que hay en la casa- sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, y mucho tuvo que luchar para no estallar en carcajadas al ver las caras de sus nietos.

-¡¿Cómo?!- pregunto escandalizado Koga, a ninguno de los tres les gustaba como sonaba eso.

-si niños, espantaron a la paloma- sonrió doña Kaede.

-y bien merecido se lo tienen, **aborazados** \- los regaño acomodándose su bata.

-para que aprendan a no ser como los ratones viejos, misteriosos y… **tarugos** \- dijo para volver a ingresar a la casa con ayuda de su bastón.

-eso le pasa a uno por hacer caso a… ratones carteros- gruño Koga mirando inquisitivamente a Sesshomaru.

-ratona tu estampa- estepo el agredido.

-basta ya de payasadas, esto tiene que acabar- sentencio Inuyasha rojo del coraje.

-es mucho odio para tenerlo en el pecho- coincidió Sesshomaru.

-y solo se decide de una manera, que tres Taisho somos muchos- tercio Koga.

-Demasiados- susurro Inuyasha llevándose su mano al cinto.

-un momento- interrumpió Sesshomaru señalando a los músicos con un gesto facial.

-¡a volar!- ordeno Inuyasha, los músicos contentos se marcharon ya que a como estaba pintando la situación no valía la pena quedarse a 20 km de los primos Taisho.

-listos-

-pues ya vas-

-anda empieza tú-

-pues desenfunda tú ahora- se decían entre ellos pero ninguno sacaba sus pistolas.

-¡MATENASE YA!- ordeno la voz de su abuela desde el balcón.

-¡vamos! ¡Acaben de una vez! No soporto mas esto ¡saquen las pistolas!- les ordeno ya harta de esa constante situación.

-¡COBARDES! ¡ASECINOS!- les grito furiosa cuando los tres desenfundaron.

-¡AHORA YO QUIERO PELEN DE UNA VEZ! ¡SOY YO LA QUE LO ORDENO! ¡Descansare para siempre! ¡ACABEN CON LA ULTIMA GOTA DE SANGRE DE LOS TAISHO!- los tres primos se miraron indecisos entre ellos, sus manos temblorosas, mientras que la abuela los observaba atentamente, esperando con el corazón en una mano la decisión de sus nietos. Finalmente la presión los quebró.

-no… disparen ustedes si quieren- se rindió Inuyasha tirando su pistola lejos.

-cobarde- gruño Koga también tirando su pistola y derribándolo de un golpe. Sesshomaru también se deshizo de su arma, le dio de lleno en la cara a Koga con su puño y tendió una mano a Inuyasha para levantarse.

-gracias mi cuate- agradeció el peli plateado sobándose la quijada.

-de nada- sonrió Sesshomaru tirándolo de otro golpe, Koga salto como pescado y se le echó encima a ambos.

-gracias a Dios- suspiro doña Kaede sintiendo como sus viejos músculos se relajaban debido al temor.

-ya sabía yo que no podrían hacerlo- suspiro secándose el sudor de la frente.

Inuyasha cayó de espaldas catapultado por un golpe, Koga y Sesshomaru se tenían agarrados del traje e intercambiaban puñetazos, Inuyasha intento unirse a la pelea pero ambos lo empujaron de nuevo al piso donde se levantó de una marometa. Koga esquivo un golpe y de otro tiro a Sesshomaru, provocando una sonrisa de la abuela, y cuando Inuyasha trato de agarrarlo le hizo una llave de lucha que lo mando de cabeza a la tierra.

Viendo a Inuyasha momentáneamente derribado, el pelinegro fue a por Sesshomaru quien lo empujó hacia atrás con sus pies e Inuyasha aprovecho para hacele banquillo y que quedara tumbado en el piso. El peli plateado aprovecho para agarrar a su primo del traje y levantarlo para poder pegarle a gusto, Koga pesco a Inuyasha del hombro y lo jalo para hacerlo a un lado pero un puñetazo de Sesshomaru lo devolvió a tierra. Y aprovechando que Inuyasha estaba desprevenido lo cargo sobre sus hombros y lo aventó como si fuese un costal contra el pelinegro.

Inuyasha tumbo a Koga de un puñetazo y comenzó a pegarse con Sesshomaru, pero Koga rápidamente se repuso y lo empujo para tomar su lugar, Inuyasha gruño molesto e intento meterse nuevamente pero Sesshomaru lo corrió de una patada, lo intento otra vez y lo recibieron dos puñetazos simultáneos que lo volvieron a la tierra. Finalmente molesto tomo una de las macetas de la fuente y la apunto sobre las cabezas de sus primos.

-¡ay no!- chillo doña Kaede al ver sus intenciones, y cumpliendo su temor Inuyasha estrello el barro contra Sesshomaru y Koga.

-¡mis macetitas no! ¡Pelen enserio! ¡Cobardes! ¡Asesinos! ¡ ATIENDANME !- los tres Taisho se congelaron un segundo para verla, Sesshomaru y Koga listos para darse un puñetazo en la cara e Inuyasha con los brazos levantados para tirar otra maseta.

-con un demonio ¡SUELTA ESO!- ordeno furiosa la abuela, Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y les soltó la maceta en la cabeza.

-¡Sin vergüenza! ¡PERO AHORA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- gruño furiosa dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Los tres comenzaron a bombardearse con las muchas macetas de rosas de su abuela, sin importarles ya nada. Doña Kaede mientras tanto, bajaba enfurruñada por la escalera del jardín, ¡ya verían esos tres por desobedecerla! Las macetas volaban por doquier e incluso ella misma tuvo que agacharse un par de veces para evitar un golpe de las mismas.

-¡ME LLEVA EL DIABLO! ¡¿CUÁNDO VAN A APRENDER A PELEARSE COMO DIOS MANDA?!- grito doña Kaede pegándole un bastonazo a Koga en la cabeza.

-¡perros bravos! ¡Salvajes! ¡BUITRES!- otro bastonazo le cayó a Sesshomaru en la espalda y a Inuyasha uno en las posaderas.

-¡mis macetitas! ¡¿QUÉ SE CREEN QUE SON?! ¡¿BOMBAS DE DINAMITA?!- continuo bastoneándolos con toda su fuerza.

-¡DENSE CON LAS NARICES CARAMBA!- finalmente los tres volvieron a agarrarse a golpes.

-¡ASÍ! ¡Así me gusta! ¡Pélense como la gente decente!- gruño ella dándoles unos últimos empujones.

-estoy más harta de estos Taisho…- murmuro entre dientes la anciana tomando una de las sillas del borde del jardín.

-bien, mejor ver los toros desde la barrera-gruño tomando asiento y prendiendo su puro.

Sesshomaru le dio un brusco empujo a Koga, mandándolo a él y a Inuyasha, que se encontraba de tras, directo a la fuente. La abuela brinco sorprendida por el salpicón, pero rápidamente se relajó al ver como continuaban pegándose en el agua. Sesshomaru se puso a reír a carcajadas disfrutando de como aquellos dos idiotas se golpeaban mientras él estaba ileso. Inuyasha y Koga se giraron enojados, intercambiaron una mirada y con acuerdo tácito salieron de la fuente, y entre los dos noquearon al mayor de los Taisho.

-¿mucha risa no?- le escupió Inuyasha tomando sus manos.

-que delicado- se burló Koga tomándolo de los pies.

Ambos lo levantaron y lo arrojaron a la fuente mientras su abuela se llevaba un puñado de frutos secos y nueces a la boca. Inuyasha le tendió la mano a Koga en señal de felicitación, pero nada más sus pieles se rosaron intentaron tirarse mutuamente y con éxito de vuelta al agua. Sesshomaru, que había despertado por el movimiento del agua trepo como araña a la estatua de la fuente y se lanzó como un luchador desde la tercera cuerda contra los otros dos. Doña Kaede soplo impresionada pero en ningún momento aparto la mirada de la pelea.

Finalmente Inuyasha y Koga se cansaron de que Sesshomaru los dominara en los golpes y volvieron a noquearlo esta vez empujándolo fuera de la fuente. Sesshomaru cayó en la tierra esta vez sin moverse. Al segundo Koga e Inuyasha se sujetaron y comenzaron a dar vueltas intentando ahogarse mutuamente, mientras que doña Kaede se levantó de su silla y fue a donde yacía su nieto inconsciente.

-despierta ¡DESPIERTA!- le ordeno gruñendo con su puro en la boca, ignorando los chapoteos furiosos de sus otros dos nietos.

-¡ah no! ¡TÚ NO TE ME DESMAYAS!- comenzó a darle palmadas en las mejillas intentando despertarlo.

-¡Que te peguen fuerte! ¡PARA QUE SE TE QUITE LO POETA!- Sesshomaru abrió los ojos aturdido pero pronto se puso en guardia junto con su abuela, que también levanto ambos puños.

-tu ponte ¡y veras como te va!- lo amenazo, Sesshomaru parpadeo un par de veces y palideció al ver la figura de su abuela.

-perdón linda- se disculpó incorporándose listo para otra ronda de puñetazos.

Sin cuidado tomo a Inuyasha del cuello de la camisa, lo tiro fuera de la fuente de un jalón con su otro puño listo para pegarle pero Inuyasha se volteo justo a tiempo para esquivarlo y le tiro su propio puño a la cara, entre él y Sesshomaru com3enzaaron a darse de golpes, Koga algo más descansado aprovecho que ellos dos estaba ocupados para derribarlos de un salto.

-¡así! ¡Así! ¡Desahóguense!- gritaba la abuela entre gemidos de pena mientras los miraba golpearse unos a otros.

-¡saquen ese veneno que no los deja vivir!- ordenaba poco a poco los golpes comenzaban a volverse más lentos y torpes.

-pegale soquete, ¡No te dejes poeta del demonio! ¡Dense fuerte así!- las lágrimas comenzaron a perlar su vista.

-así… como cuando eran niños…- sollozo sacando su pañuelo.

-sin pistola… ¡con los puños!- se secó las lágrimas mientras que los primos comenzaban a detenerse presas del cansancio.

-y ojala que… este pleito se el ultimo- los tres primos se detuvieron finalmente, apoyándose los unos en los otros buscando fuerza, y jadeando del agotamiento, tanto físico como espiritual.

-¡doña Kaede! ¡Doña Kaede le habla míster John!- gritaron unos trabajadores, aquello les sacudió el cansancio de inmediato.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Koga a su peón mientras la abuela iba en dirección a la puerta.

-¡ay patrón! ¡Los Shichinintai mataron a Hakaku! ¡Quemaron su casa de usted! ¡Y huyeron al monte!- sollozo el criado llendo a buscar al señor alcalde para darle parte de lo ocurrido.

Los primos intercambiaron una sola mirada, solo una y se echaron a correr en dirección a donde estaban sus caballos, ya iba siendo tiempo de cerrar otro capítulo de su historia familiar, y este de manera definitiva.

 _En el monte a altas horas de la madrugada…_

Un hombre envuelto por las sombras de la noche andaba a paso sigiloso con su caballo al costado, frente a él y ante una fogata casi extinta los tres bandidos reposaban soñando bajo un árbol. Sin hacer el menor ruido el hombre de pie apunta su arma bien cargada los hermanos, dispara primero al de la derecha pero sabiendo que el estruendo ha despertado a los otros dos rápidamente mueve su mano y encañona al segundo que entrega su vida al instante al igual que el primer hermano, el tercero apenas y tiene tiempo de apretar el gatillo cuando la tercera bala se estrella en su estómago cobrando igualmente su vida. Los caballos de los Shichinintai sales disparados al monte asustados por las balas, finalmente el hombre también se marcha en el abrigo de la noche dejando satisfecha su venganza.

 _Continuara…_


	11. Con quien me quedare es…

**Listo chicos/as el último capítulo, pues bueno, aquí llego el fin de otro fic, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me encanto escribirlo, los espero en las continuaciones de "el rey y yo" y "brillo de luna en el corazón" además los invito a mi fic de año nuevo "el correcto" otro fic de mi entera autoría salvo por los personajes de nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi, y sin más preámbulos los dejo, ojala les guste y por favor aunque sea un emoticón enojado de review ¿plis?**

 **Con quien me quedare es…**

El sol de mediodía golpeo con fuerza el palacio municipal, la noticia de la muerte de los Shichinintai había corrido como el agua y dentro el señor juez interrogaba al mayor de los Taisho.

-usted es el asesino ¿Por qué mato a los Shichinintai?- interrogaba el licenciado, pero Sesshomaru poco caso le hacía.

-mire Taisho, no se encierre en ese mutismo, es mejor que confíense- Sesshomaru continuo sin responder y solo se irguió en su típica pose fría.

-¿Qué hacía ahí su caballo?- volvió a insistir, recibiendo una gélida mirada dorada.

-yo no lo lleve- gruño como respuesta.

-¿y niega usted que había jurado matar a los Shichinintai?- prosiguió el interrogatorio mientras el secretario tomaba notas del asunto.

-no lo niego- se encogió de hombros Sesshomaru sin darle verdadera importancia al asunto.

-¡pues no escapara usted a la acción de la justicia!- replico el licenciado.

-nada se me ha comprobado- se quejó Sesshomaru levantándose, no tenían pruebas sólidas contra él así que se marcharía de ese lugar.

-señor juez- interrumpió otra voz en el juzgado. Era Inuyasha que venía con el rostro lleno de cardenales moretones y venditas, lo mismo que Sesshomaru.

-he venido a entregarme, yo mate a los Shichinintai- declaro sin ningún vestigio de culpa.

-¿usted?- pregunto el señor juez sorprendido e incluso Sesshomaru alzo sus oscuras cejas.

-sip- contesto indiferente Inuyasha quitándose el sombrero.

-¿es "este" de aquí del pueblo?- pregunto el juez al secretario.

-si señor- respondió un obre pequeño, escuálido y con gafas del tamaño de fondos de botellas.

\- Inuyasha Luis Taisho- respondió Inuyasha llevándose un cigarro a los labios.

\- Inuyasha Luis Taisho- repitió como dictado el señor juez antes de atragantarse el mismo con sus palabras.

-¿Taisho?- pregunto al notar la coincidencia del apellido.

-si ¿Por qué?- afirmo el ambarino.

-¡ah ya! ¿Pariente de "este"?- sonrió con cierto sarcasmo señalando a Sesshomaru con ademan brusco.

-por mala suerte- gruño sin siquiera ver a su pariente.

-pero tantito… somos primos- gruño Sesshomaru también sin mirarlo.

-para el caso es igual- los calmo o lo intento el juez.

-¿usted cree que declarándose culpable, va atenuar el castigo que el otro merece?- pregunto burlesco.

-no señor, tengo pruebas más que suficientes en contra de su… pariente, y con esta "declaración" suya tan espontanea, no hace más que confirmarme que el asesino, es él- señalo el juez, Inuyasha lo vio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿ese? No me haga usted reír- se burló exhalando una bocanada de humo.

-¡¿reír de qué?!- gruño Sesshomaru molesto.

-¡feh! ¿De qué más? ¡El asesino soy yo!- estepo Inuyasha.

-¡claro que no! ¡El asesino soy yo y usted tiene las pruebas!- se enfureció Sesshomaru señalando al señor juez.

-¡mientes! ¡Échelo a la calle!-ordeno Inuyasha rojo de ira.

-no se fatiguen señores- calmo los ánimos el juez con una sonrisa que arqueo su bien peinado bigote estilo Zapata.

-ya tendrán oportunidad, de demostrar su culpabilidad, ¡ante el señor juez del distrito!, que no debe tardar- los dos primos se cruzaron de brazos en una rabieta.

-mientras tanto enciérrenlos, adentro- ordeno el señor juez haciendo una seña al guardia para que abriera la reja de las celdas.

-¡a fuera!- trono la voz de Koga desde la puerta, entro igual de magullado y remendado que sus primos pero con dos pistolas cargadas apuntando a todo lo que se movía.

-quietos, que el que se mueva se muere- ordeno Koga apuntando al juez y al secretario, uno de los guardias intento sacar su pistola pero solo consiguió un disparo en la mano izquierda.

-¡¿ustedes que hacen que no se largan?! Afuera están los caballos- ordeno a sus dos primos que lo veían atónitos.

-¿y tú sarnoso?- pregunto Inuyasha incrédulo pero con un pie fuera del juzgado.

-ahí los alcanzo bestia, ¡fuera!- ordeno, los dos primos no necesitaron una segunda repetición, salieron corriendo directo a sus monturas y de ahí calle abajo, mientras Tsudara los observaba. El juez trato de sacar su propia pistola pero le fue imposible ya que Koga le disparo a los pies.

-no se mueva que se disparan solas- sonrió con altanería.

-bien, ahora…- sonrió macabramente el pelinegro acercándose al tembloroso juez.

-va usted a juzgarme por amago a la autoridad, protección de fuga y asesinato a los Shichinintai- ordeno como si estuviese en un restaurante, dejando sus pistolas sobre el escritorio, el juez las tomo con manos temblorosas.

-¡PERSIGAN A LOS PROFUGOS!- ordeno apuntando los dos cañones al muchacho frente a él, que seguía sin inmutarse.

-¿conque usted también mato a los Shichinintai?- pregunto incrédulo el juez.

-nada de también, lo hice yo solito- sonrio Koga como si le estuvieran alagando.

-pero a todo esto ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto ya apunto del ataque de nervios el juez.

-Luis Koga Taisho- el juez palideció.

-¡¿otro Taisho?! ¡¿Y LUIS POR AÑADIDURA?!- grito escandalizado.

-por mi abuela- asintió Koga.

-¡ah! ¿Se burla? Pero yo le enseñare a comportarse delante de un juez- gruño el licenciado ya fastidiado de todos esos Taisho revoltosos.

-¡le instruiré proceso inmediatamente!- ameno dirigiéndose al señor secretario que estaba más que listo para tomar el dictado.

-homicidio, adagio, protección de fuga, ¡disparo de arma de fuego!- comenzó a dictar moviendo las manos en ademanes furiosos hasta que una de las pistolas se disparó contra el escritorio, provocando un brinco de ambos hombres, quedando a su vez el secretario abrazado al juez estilo scooby dooh.

-¿lo ve? Le dije que se disparan solas, ¡eso es para hombres!- se burló Koga después de ahogar una risita. El señor juez enrojeció de rabia.

-¡premeditación!, ¡alevosía!, ¡ventaja! ¡Y otros agravantes más!- rugió esta vez pero cuidando que sus dedos estuviesen lejos del gatillo.

-y escandalo- le completo Koga mirándose las uñas.

-¿y usted que sabe de leyes?- gruño el licenciado con cero de paciencia.

-puede que más que usted- sonrió el pelinegro.

-¡¿qué?!- estallo el juez.

-¿no sabía que soy abogado?- sonrió Koga aun burlón.

-¿"abogado"? ¿Cómo va a ser un abogado con esas pintas?- pero Koga en vez de ofenderse por las burlas del juez solo se rio más.

-pues si vamos a juzgar por la facha…- sonrió con burla y diversión.

-¡basta de altanerías! Ya veremos si al señor juez del distrito ¡le contesta usted de esa manera!- le apunto con la pistola a la nariz pero Koga no cambio su sonrisa.

-claro que no, imagino que ese será gente decente- termino con broche de oro su burla.

-¡ENCIERRENLO!- ordeno histérico y dando ligeros botes de rabia, el guardia tomo a Koga por el brazo, pero el pelinegro pudo sentir claramente como el guardia temblaba de miedo. Con una sonrisa socarrona se dejó guiar a la celda sin mostrar oposición.

-valiente raza de Taishos estos- maldijo entre dientes el juez guardando las pistolas de Koga bajo siete llaves.

-solo viene a causar dificultades ¡pero al siguiente que venga aquí se le va a tratar con…!- grito el juez, mientras Tsudara negaba con la cabeza, pues había visto y escuchado todo.

-¡papá!- llamo Kagome desde la plaza mientras ella y la abuela corrían a la casa de justicia.

-¿es verdad que Sesshomaru está preso?- preguntó preocupada la abuela.

-no, no estar, él e Inuyasha salir corriendo calle bajo- explico secándose el sudo de la frente, y ambas damas dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-ahora Luis Koga ser preso- comento Tsudara abanicándose con su periódico a causa del sol de mediodía.

¡¿LUIS KOGA?!- gruño la abuela escandalizada.

-¿y ahora que ha hecho ese bueno para nada?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño y apretando de manera muy peligrosa su bastón.

-¡oh! Regarla bien y bonita, insultar mucho a señor juez- sonrió Tsudara recordando las caras que ponía el licenciado.

-¡ay! Como siempre tenía que ser " **ese** " el que metiera las cuatro- gruño furiosa doña Kaede dando un bastonazo al piso.

-pero esto lo arreglo yo, ¡vengan conmigo!- ordeno marchando toda enfurruñada a la puerta del juzgado.

-no poder, debo recoger abogados en pista aérea ¿acompañarme Kagome?- declino Tsudara, bastante nervioso al ver así a esa vieja matriarca.

-si hija ve, porque tu padre es un pazguato- concordó la anciana mujer Taisho y marcho con su bastón bien puesto y su mejor postura rígida a la casa de justicia.

-" _En el pueblo de San Luis de la Paz, Inuyasha Luis Taisho, que declaro ser primo de Luis Koga Taisho, que a su vez había declarado ser primo de Luis Sesshomaru Taisho e Inuyasha Luis Taisho…"_ \- recitaba el secretario el oficio, hasta que el señor juez lo interrumpió.

-oiga, ¿no cree que son demasiados Luises Taisho?- pregunto ya hasta la coronilla de tanto nombrecito.

-buenos días- gruño doña Kaede con un ademan rápido mientras sus ojos buscaban a su nieto en la celda.

-¿usted quién es?- pregunto el juez en tono cansado.

-Luisa Kaede Taisho- respondió con un resoplido brusco, el juez palideció.

-¿Taisho?- repitió esperando haber escuchado erróneamente el apellido de esa vieja, y Luisa por añadidura.

-sí señor, Taisho viuda de Taisho- asintió la abuela y se dirigió hacia las jaulas.

-¡óigame! ¿Usted dónde cree que va?- la detuvo, estaba harto de los escándalos de esos Taisho y ahora esta anciana prometía ser toda una cereza del pastel.

-no más a ver a Luis Koga- explico Kaede inocentemente exhalando una buena bocanada de humo en el rostro del juez.

-¿o cree que soy tan tonta como para quedarme aquí? ¡A ver déjeme pasar!- ordeno al guardia el cual, por instinto, comenzó a abrir la puerta respetando la voz de m ando.

-¡óigame! ¿Quién es usted para dar órdenes aquí?- la enfrento el juez.

-su abuela- lo reto doña Kaede en el mismo tono que utilizo con el guardia de la puerta.

-¡¿mi abuela?!- se escandalizo el señor licenciado.

-¡no señor! La abuela de mis nietos, y no vengo a dar órdenes ¡vengo a suplicar que me dejen ver a mi pobre muchachito que está ahí encerrado!- explicó exagerando todos sus gesto.

-por los otros ya ni me preocupo, pues como andan libres- se e3ncogio de hombros de manera despreocupada.

-nada de libres ¡están prófugos! Que no es lo mismo- aclaro el juez.

-pues eso me va igual, para mí todo el que anda en la calle es libre- lo contradijo doña Kaede bajando su tono de voz a uno más dulce ero sin poner su autoridad nata de lado.

-¿se está usted burlando de mí?- gruño ya arto de esa familia de escandalosos, y pelados.

-no se exalte señor, que solo vengo a defender a mis muchachitos- explico doña Kaede poniendo rostro de paloma blanca.

-¿sus muchachitos? ¡Esos tipos son unas fieras!- exhalo el secretario desde su escritorio.

-tienen su carácter, cierto, pero no son malos niños, lo que pasa es que ustedes no los saben tratar- sonrió doña Kaede.

-pues yo no sé cómo he de tratar a un pelado que se presenta aquí, ¡con dos pistolas armando escándalo y amagando a la autoridad!- gruño el juez poniéndose rojo.

-pero la próxima vez que tenga que tratar a uno de ellos, ¡me voy a poner una ametralladora aquí!- amenazo simulando sostener un arma.

-se la quitan señor juez, se la quitan ¿no los conoceré yo?- se hecho a reír la abuela, pero entonces dos figuras demasiado conocidas se asomaron por la puerta del juzgado.

-válgame dios…- murmuro sorprendida la abuela de ver a sus dos nietos los cuales compartían un buen ceño fruncido.

-¡PERO SOQUETES! ¡¿POR QUÉ VOLVIERON?!- los regaño imitándoles el ceño.

-así que los aprendieron por fin- sonrió satisfecho el juez de que al menos algo estaba saliendo como él quería, pero eso si bien armado con dos pistolas en cada mano.

-¡que nos van a prender! ¿Dónde está ese sarnoso de Koga?- gruño Inuyasha sin prestar atención a las armas que los apuntaban.

-muy bien encerrado- le devolvió el gesto el juez quitando los seguros de las pistolas.

-¿no te lo dije? Vamos adentro- resoplo Sesshomaru a Inuyasha, e ignorando al señor juez y a su abuela.

-si eso, que los encierren- asintió el señor juez, que si bien no entendía lo que estaba pasando no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener bien encerrados a esos Taisho.

-¡¿PERO QUE JUEGO ES ESTE?! ¡CON UN DEMONIO!- los tironeo la abuela pero Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no le hicieron más caso por ello.

-¡ese lobo nos engañó! Prometió seguirnos y se quedó aquí- gruño Inuyasha entrando en la celda dando de pisotones.

-eso no es de hombres abuela- termino Sesshomaru ingresando después de su primo.

-¡HMPH! Estos Taisho…- maldijo entre dientes doña Kaede después de que el guardia asegurara corriendo la puerta de las celdas.

-¡y usted! ¿Ya estará contento con los tres encerrados?- le gruño al juez quien embozo una sonrisa de pura victoria.

-si señora, y le garantizo que los voy a fastidiar- aseguro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-eso solo si yo me dejo, yo también tengo mis agarraderas y se pedir un amparo a tiempo, ¡y se hacerle la llorona al gobernador!- lo amenazo doña Kaede pero el señor juez apenas y se le movió un cabello.

-pues ni con eso los podrá usted librar- le aseguro meneando su índice en la cara de la anciana, quien sin miramientos lo golpeó con su bastón.

-¿Qué no? Eso lo veremos, ¡qué voy y vuelvo!- lo amenazo pero antes de salir por la puerta le enseño la lengua al señor juez que solo atino a brincar indignado.

-ahí está el señor juez del distrito- anuncio uno de los soldados siendo seguido de cerca por un hombre de edad.

-¡señor licenciado!- chillo y casi lloro de alegría el juez de san Luis de la paz.

-que tal, muy buenas- sonrió el anciano juez.

-¿Cómo va esa investigación?- pregunto después de secarse el sudor con un pañuelo.

-no tiene usted idea, del trabajo que me ha costado, aprender a esos hombres- suspiro con pesadez el juez más joven.

-¡pero afortunadamente los hice confesar! Y ya tengo a los tres presos- sonrió orgullosos de su acción.

 _En las celdas…_

Koga estaba recostado en el pequeño y mugriento catre detrás de una de las rejas, entreteniéndose con una pelotilla de goma que hacia rebotar contra una pared cuando el sonido de pasos lo hizo girarse. Aunque claro su sorpresa y decepción no pudo ser mayor al ver a sus dos primos ingresando por el pasillo.

-como serán idiotas ¡tan fácil se dejaron agarrar!- les reclamo furioso.

-agarrar, mangos- escupió Inuyasha encerrándose en una de las celdas.

-¿tú que dijiste? "Estos miedosos se escapan y yo recibo la gloria de haber matado a los Shichinintai" ¡puras Abas!- gruño Sesshomaru encerrándose el también.

-¡malagradecidos que son! idiotas- rugió con veneno Koga dándose media vuelta en el catre de manera que su espalda diera a la parte externa de las celdas.

-y como su pongo comprenderá usted, no solo tendrá que desistir del juicio, si no que enzima los tendrá que gratificar- Afuera en el juzgado el señor juez de San Luis de la Paz estaba más que deprimido, mientras escuchaba las explicaciones del licenciado federal.

-¿qué? ¿Quién?- pregunto sin salir de su oscura aura, el juez del distrito saco un papel firmado de su chaqueta.

-"el gobierno del estado, gratificara con $3,000 a quien entregue, vivos o muertos, a los tres hermanos Shichinintai: asesinos, asaltantes, y prófugos fuera de la ley"- sito tranquilamente la orden de captura, que para desgracia del juez de san Luis estaba firmada con el sello oficial de gobierno y abalada por tres notarias.

-pero señor licenciado… ¡esto es un desatino! ¡COMO PARA PERDER EL JUICIO!- exclamo en tono de berrinche el juez más joven.

-pues lo va usted a perder- indico sin inmutarse el licenciado.

-pero… señor licenciado…- sollozo el juez sentándose totalmente palido y al borde de las lágrimas. Mas para su suerte o desgracia, en la puerta aparecieron tres sombreas más.

-señor juez, aquí está el que asesino a los Shichinintai- explico con cansancio Totosai señalando al hombre que venía a su espalda.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- estallo el juez, seguro que su pobre corazón no aguantaba ni una sorpresa más.

-anda Ginta, cuéntale la verdad al señor juez- empujo al muchacho que venía cabizbajo y llorón.

-si jefe, cuando supe que ellos habían matado a mi hermano Hakaku, que era lo único que me quedaba en el mundo después de que murió mi madrecita- sollozo Ginta estrujando su sombrero entre sus manos.

-bueno, eso ahora no interesa ¿Cómo mató usted a los Shichinintai?- pregunto el juez más joven, Ginta se tragó sus lágrimas y alzo la cabeza.

-bueno, fui a buscar una pistola, tome uno de los caballos de los patrones, y los fui a buscar al monte…- se interrumpió avergonzado.

-sigue muchacho- solicito el juez del distrito.

-sería la madruga cuando los encontré, estaban tumbados en el suelo bajo un cactus, todos briagados, como dormiditos, entonces con perdón de ustedes, les fui disparando uno por uno, el ultimo alcanzo a darme un rozón, pero yo afine la puntería y también murió, quedo como un pajarito, nada más clavo el pico y la entrego todito, ahí quedaron como angelitos- la mirada del señor juez no podía estar más conmovida por la historia.

-yo estoy muy arrepentido, pero si me los volviera a encontrar, con perdón de Dios y usted volvería a hacerlo- se echó a llorar el criado a lagrima viva mientras los presentes suspiraban.

-esta es la pistola que utilizo- comento Totosai poniendo el arma sobre el escritorio.

-¿con esta pistola mataste a los Shichinintai?-pregunto ya agotado el juez mas joven.

-si jefe asintió- Ginta aun sollozando. El juez joven se desplomo exhausto en su silla.

-¡esperar un momento! Adelante, señores abogados- estallo la voz del padre de Kagome en la sala.

Casi de inmediato la sala se vio llena de varios abogados, todos demandando la libertad de los tres primos Taisho, que se levantara el acta, órdenes de expediente, algunos pusieron las cantidades usuales de las fianzas y demás.

-nada de esto sirve a los Taisho- negó el juez del distrito y justo cuando los abogados iban a estallar en reclamos los calmo con un gesto de la mano.

-no les sirve porque no hay delito que perseguir, los Taisho están libres de toda culpa y sospecha, ya que el verdadero culpable está aquí- explico señalando Ginta.

-no preocuparse señores, yo pagarles igual, pero para defender a muchachito de doña Kaede- sonrió Tsudara, pues en secreto prefería invertir a sus abogados en Ginta que en sus tres revoltosos futuros yernos.

-encierren a este- ordeno el juez más joven y de paso mando a que trajeran a los revoltosos primos, quienes por cierto venían guiados a empujones por uno de los guardias.

-¿no estará muy oscuro?- se quejó Ginta mientras lo empujaban a la celda, Kagome lo miro con lastima, pero ni eso le impidió salir corriendo con su papa casi a rastras para no tener que lidiar de frente con sus primos.

-¿y tú que andas haciendo aquí?- pregunto Koga con el ceño fruncido.

-yo no hago, me trajeron- respondió Ginta.

-¿Por qué?- exigió saber Sesshomaru.

-no más por matar a los Shichinintai, parece que al señor juez no le cayó muy bien eso y me mando guardar.- fue lo último que dijo mientras lo encerraban.

Los primos se miraron unos a otros por primera vez sin rector, de hecho parecían desconcertados.

-¿entonces tu…?- pregunto Koga mirando a Inuyasha.

-no ¿y tú?- negó el mirando a Koga y luego a Sesshomaru.

-no- se l9imitoa decir el prestamista.

Pero después de unos segundos, no aguantaron más la risa por lo estúpido de la situación y terminaron carcajeándose mientras salían del juzgado abrazados como buenos compadres. Más sin embargo aún tenían un asunto que aclarar los tres.

En su cuarto Kagome reacia por tercera vez su maleta, esta vez decidida a marcharse de manera definitiva, tanto así que ni los sermones de su padre y la abuela lograron convencerla de lo contrario, bueno aun faltaban tres por opinar.

-conque, a pesar de todo te marchas- trono la voz de Sesshomaru en la habitación, Kagome apenas y les dedico una mirada y siguió empacando.

-Sessho te hizo una pregunta, contéstale-Ordeno Inuyasha pero la azabache igualmente los ignoro.

-creo que te están hablando, así que responde ¿te vas?- pregunto Koga tomándola de los hombros.

-sí y muy lejos- gruño Kagome empujando lejos a su captor.

-donde nunca los vuelva a ver- les estepo tomando con fuerza su camisón.

-ni tú te crees eso- se burló Inuyasha acorralándola por la derecha.

-¡no me importa si lo creen o no!- le grito intentando salir por el otro lado pero Koga la intercepto.

-¿ah no?- sonrió el pelinegro.

-¡no!- intento nuevamente escapar Kagome pero Sesshomaru le cerró el último camino.

-lo malo será que, no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que hayamos aclarado las cosas- sonrio Sesshomaru de manera fría y casi sádica.

-llamo a la abuela- los amenazo temblorosa, la sonrisa de los tres se ensancho.

-no podrá venir, está afuera viendo a tu padre componer el coche- aseguro Sesshomaru.

-cierto, quien sabe que ocurrió que a última hora se descompuso y hasta la llave se le perdió, ¿verdad Inu?- sonrió Koga.

-si "perdió"- a completo Inuyasha jugando con las llaves en su mano, Kagome enrojeció de ira.

-son unos presumidos, y unos vanidosos ¡los tres!- les gruño mirándolos con ponzoña.

-¡tú!- señalo acusadoramente a Koga.

-con tus fiestas y amoríos, crees que todas deben caer rendidas por tu linda cara- luego se giró a ver a Sesshomaru.

-y tu "poeta adinerado" te crees que se puede comprar el mundo con pesos, sabaras que lo que cuenta es lo que se lleva dentro- finalmente los furicos ojos chocolate se posaron en Inuyasha.

-y tú, vil nopal espinoso, no tienes más que ese orgullo que te rebaja a lo que estas- los miro a los tres lacerantemente antes de ahogar un sollozo.

-¡los odio a los tres!- dos cristalinas lagrimas rodaron pos rus blancas mejillas.

-¡son unos egoístas! A la pobre abuela la hacen sufrir con sus pleitos eternos- sollozo lastimosamente, y los tres primos no tuvieron de otra más que bajar la cabeza apenados.

-no seré yo quien aumente sus penurias- intento salir corriendo pero entre los tres la retuvieron, esta vez sin tanta brusquedad.

-perdonanos Kagome- solicito Koga apenado.

-tienes toda la razón- la apoyo Sesshomaru.

-¿pero con cuál de los tres te vas a casar?- pregunto Inuyasha, Kagome los volvió lacerar con la mirada.

-¡antes muerta que casada con alguno de ustedes!- estallo empujándolos con tal fuerza que los tres primos se vieron asombrados.

-¿es tu última palabra?- pregunto Inuyasha quien fue el primero en reponerse.

-la última- sentencio Kagome cerrando la maleta.

-entonces sobramos dos- medito Sesshomaru.

-y puesto que tu no decides, lo haremos nosotros- amenazo Koga.

-mátense si quieren, pero los tres ¡no quiero que quede ni uno solo!- gruño ella tomando su maleta y su abrigo.

-¡te pesara!- le grito Inuyasha cuando estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

-serás la culpable de una tragedia- decreto Sesshomaru, Kagome se detuvo, pero solamente les saco la lengua y se marchó dando un portazo.

Kagome bajaba la escalera del jardín dando de pisotones por la rabia cuando sus pasos se vieron detenidos por el estruendo de un balazo, siendo rápidamente seguido por dos más. Espantada, dejo caer su equipaje y corrió como pudo de regreso a su alcoba, lo que vio la dejo muda, sus tres primos estaban desparramados en el suero, quietos y fríos como hojas secas. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y con sollozos de viuda se arrojó sobre el cuerpo de su amado.

-Inuyasha… vida mía… ¡¿Por qué has hecho esto?! ¿Porque Inuyasha?- Sesshomaru y Koga alzaron disimuladamente la cabeza al oír los sollozos.

Desde su posición tirado en el piso con Kagome llorando en su pecho Inuyasha sonrió triunfante y les saco la lengua en gesto de burla, como diciendo "ya gane" y se volvió a recostar con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios. Con cuidado de no hacer ruidos ambos primos se levantaron y salieron de la alcoba con un simple encogimiento de hombros, habían perdido, pero por primera vez eso no era motivo de pleito, nunca más lo seria.

Kagome continuo sollozando unos minutos, y cuando se levantaba, pensando en cómo le diría la abuela la locura que habían cometidos sus primos, se percató de que los otros dos fallecidos no estaban. Las lágrimas se le secaron al instante, ¡se había a atrevido a engañarla! Volvió a mirar a Inuyasha que seguía con su boba sonrisa.

-¡canalla! ¡Hipócrita! ¡Bandido!- comenzó a gritarle mientras lo abofeteaba con todas sus fuerzas una y otra y otra vez.

-¡Taisho!- Inuyasha se levantó por fuerza de los golpes pero en vez de salir corriendo, atrapo a Kagome entre sus brazos y la beso con exigencia, aunque Kagome se resistió golpeándolo en la espalda con sus puños.

-¡cobarde! ¡Desalmado! ¡Vil!- continuo insultándolo Kagome mientras luchaba por zafarse de su agarre, pero Inuyasha la acallo con otro beso.

-falso… Drácula… vampiro… mmmm- finalmente se rindió Kagome y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su, ahora, prometido

-así son las mujeres Sessho, siempre escogen lo peor- palmeo Koga a su primo.

-Dios los cria y ellos se juntan- secundo Sesshomaru también abrazando a Koga.

-pero el primer cachorro, lo llevo a bautizar y se llamara como yo, Luis Koga- sonrió el pelinegro.

-eso no, se llamara Luis Sesshomaru- Koga frunció el ceño.

-claro que no- lo reto.

-¿Quién me lo va impedir?- lo desprecio Sesshomaru.

-yo mismo- gruño Koga.

-imbécil- murmuro Sesshomaru hasta que Koga lo empujo.

A un lado de donde ambos comenzaron a darse su clásica golpiza Tsudara y doña Kaede se pelaban con el auto, uno lleno de aceite por revisar y revisar el motor y la otra bombeando con toda sus fuerzas para inflar la tercera de las cuatro llantas ponchadas del coche. Al escuchar el pleito Tsudara le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano y dejo que se medió mataran a golpes para el seguir peleando con su auto.

 _.Fin_


End file.
